


Code: Ten years of lies.

by hyakouku



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changlix is priority, Don't hate the traitor, Hyunjin an even bigger one, It won't be all rainbows and sunshine, Jisung is just a mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Prepare yourself for a full rollercoaster ride, Slow Build, This story starts out pretty slow, they swear a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakouku/pseuds/hyakouku
Summary: Changbin found himself in quite a mess when he got appointed as the council president of a freaking university ?Who the hell are these high and mighty brats and what the hell is going on?! A gun? Death? A secret organization? And a long lost brother he didn't even know existed? And why the hell is Felix getting himself into some real danger?But most importantly, amongst the nine guys. Who the hell is the traitor?Update: 60K done.





	1. Our first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first time posting a fanfic on Archive. I was struggling with the tags and the bracks between my sentences. I had no idea how to seperate the sentences from each other lol.
> 
> Anyways,  
> First of all, this story is really slow paced. This is mainly because I want to stabilize the relationships between the characters first, before diving into the real stuff.
> 
> As you may now, this is mainly a Changlix story, but other ships are also included. I already have 60k+ words written out, so I'll try to update as often as I can. The story is almost finished, but I might adjust a few things here and there. 
> 
> Don't expect a lot from the first chapter. It's an introduction and nothing more, but it gives you a rough image on how the characters are potrayed.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment if you liked it ;p
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey…Binnie!”. Jisung whispered aloud, nudging the other. The male was jumping up and down and pulling his friend’s arms. Changbin already prepared himself to waste his precious time by listening to his best friend’s bullshit.

‘Such a great friend I am, of course’.

“What is it, Jisung?”. Changbin could’ve even fooled himself by sounding so disgustingly enthusiastic.

With a smile that could even outdo the sun, he took a seat next to Changbin. It was quite an understatement to say that Jisung didn’t have one ridiculous mischievous grin plastered on his squirrel-like face. “I got a mail from the principal, saying that you got appointed as president. Before you say anything, I’m the vice president and had to notify you, since you never check your inbox”. He clattered on.  


Changbin’s mouth flew open and whatever he was holding, fell on the floor. President? Himself? Million questions floated through the male’s mind as he was trying to find a logic reason for this surprising, yet not invited announcement. In university?! What the fuck.  


“What?! Why me!?”  


Jisung shrugged, casually ignoring the outburst. “I may or may not have signed you up for this”  


Changbin felt his blood boil with anger. He gritted his teeth and shook his head in disbelief. “And they allowed this?”. He wondered aloud, a few steps away from demolishing his friend’s face. Changing a squirrel to a pig sounded very endearing now.  


“Of course! Your grades are the best in the whole school” He chuckled, hands steady in front of him in case his friend tried to be violent. “Besides, you are perfect for this position. Just give it a try. I’ll help you lots too!”. He tried to reassure his friend, patting his shoulder as the other hand still served as protection against the smaller male.  


Changbin was a second year in JYP university. With his perfect grades and full attendance, he even overtopped the 3rd years. Last year he got asked for the exact same position he got thrown in now but was able to decline it. He is the precise definition of a perfect, well-mannered and structured student. However, it was still a mystery why a University would have a student council.  


Despite the spam of attention and the enormous amounts of demands for home teaching, that parents tried to get through the teachers, he had quite the free time in his hands. He liked doing thing at his own pace and preferably liked to stay hidden in the background. He always politely declined all the extra offers and wanted to put the focus on studying.  


In the past few years he worked hard to prove himself. Since he seems to be well off, people always assumed that he got fed with a silver spoon and thus was able to pass the entrance exams of JYP with the help of money. However, he proved the opposite when he failed one of the exams on purpose and had to retake it.  


It wasn’t much of a risk since he knew he was going to pass it anyways. That much of a story from a boy who wanted to reach the top without having to resort to money. Hence why he rejected the offer last year, since all his efforts would go to waste, and the ‘money’ cycle would start all over again.  


But then again, who cares about what others think?  


Changbin sighed, not even bothering himself to resort to violence. Jisung had given him something he always wanted to try out but couldn’t.  


“I can’t believe you..” He still shook his head in disbelief. This was still far beyond ridiculous.  


Being the president meant a lot of extra work. Truthfully, Changbin had always wanted to try and become the president. He found it too much for him to handle, resulting into giving up.  


“Jisung…you know that there is a risk of my grades dropping…” He lied as he turned around to face the other. His grades were his least worry.  


“As if your grades can drop you idiot, but we’re in this together y’know”. Giving the other a soft push in the back, a bit too hard to call it ‘soft’. “Besides, Chan is gonna help us”. He grinned.  


Chan is just like Jisung and Changbin a very dear childhood friend. The three males grew up together and even came up with a ridiculous squad name called “3racha” back in elementary school. Jisung named it after a sauce and Chan loved him for that.  


Changbin desperately wanted to hit his friend for keeping that tiny bit of information out until now. “You didn’t tell me he would help us out on purpose, didn’t you?”  


Jisung gave him a cheeky grin and Changbin knew he was right. “Of course! Why would I ruin my own entertainment!? Seeing you all stressed out because of this was worth it” He mused, enjoying this to his fullest.  


Changbin stuck out his tongue childishly but then averted his attention back to Jisung fully. “Alright, so what should we do?” Changbin sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to try and put up a fight, knowing he would lose it anyways.  


“First of all, wear this!”. Jisung threw him a piece of fabric, the famous red fabric every president wore around his arm. He grabbed the fabric and slicked it through his arm and secured it with the corresponding clip. Then again, it was a mystery why he had to wear this in a freaking university.  


“Binnie doesn’t like this color” Changbin pouted, making the other watch him in disgust.  


“Don’t you dare to use aegyo on me, Seo Changbin!”. The squirrel faced male warned, holding out his book in front of him, ready to hit the other.  


Changbin smirked triumphantly. loving that there was a way to annoy his friend. “Alright, what now?, mister vice of the cutest student council president ever?”  


A scowl made its way to Jisung’s face. “You’re getting way too familiar with this already..” He grabbed the tablet that was lying on the table and made his way to Changbin.  


“What do you mean?” The shorter male questioned, puffing out his right cheek as he tried to make himself sound disgustingly cute.  


“Stop it”  


“But-“  


“Don’t start!”  


“Jisung oppa-“  


“Oh my god Changbin, stop being so disgusting”. He complained, trying to push the other out of his face. The ‘oppa’ got him there and he desperate wanted to sew the other’s mouth shut.  


Changbin kept on bothering Jisung a bit more, before his cheeks started to hurt from all the stretching and smiling. He walked over to Jisung and cocked his head.  


“Uhm…what exactly are we supposed to do today?” Both males attached their butts on the nearest couch and Jisung turned on the tablet.  


“Okay so first, I will quickly introduce you to all the members. I am Han Jisung, the vice president” He introduced himself and Changbin deadpanned said male, wondering what the hell goes through that mind of his.  


“Continue”  


Jisung was quickly scrolling through the student list on his tablet. He soon found what he was searching for. “This is Kim Seungmin, our secretary. He is really smart by the way.” He bragged, showing his picture to the shorter male.  


Changbin nodded in acknowledgement. The male looked reliable and smart. “Who is next?”  


“The next one is-“  


“Huh, isn’t that Jeongin?!”. Changbin exclaimed aloud, surprised to see a familiar face.  


Jisung grinned. “Yes, our cute first year wanted to help when I told him you were going to be the president”  


Changbin smiled. It felt nice, knowing that he was surrounded by familiar people. People he felt safe with. “So, what is his job?”  


“Our mascot!” Jisung announced happily.  


Changbin burst out laughing. Somehow the job description fit Jeongin the best. “That’s cute. I should apply for mascot too”. He started imagining himself in a cute costume, and he looked damn good in it too.  


“Don’t start getting any weird thoughts” Jisung interrupted, holding out his hand in front of him. “Chan is our treasurer by the way, I think it’s safe to say that he is most fitted for the job”. Changbin nodded in agreement.  


“What else is there?”  


“Later today, we’ll have a council meeting. Be on time.”. Jisung glared at the other, knowing that Changbin tends to be late quite often, before continuing. “Also, it’s time for us to go!”  


Changbin was confused. “Go where?”  


“Well...” Jisung started as a short silence continued after that. The silence made Changbin gulp in curiosity.  


“Well what?” Changbin asked, patience running out. He tapped his hand timidly on the couch.  


“Some stubborn students. They hated the previous president. They don’t know us, but now they hate us too…for uh…being part of the student council?” Jisung explained, ending his sentence with a hearable question mark.  


Changbin quirked an eyebrow. What could the previous president possibly have done to receive so much hate? As far as he knows, the job only required him to keep the school at peace. Seriously, this university was too weird.  


Reading Changbin was like an open book as Jisung already figured out what was troubling the other’s mind. “Apparently he hurt those who didn’t listen to him”. Jisung eyed Changbin from top to toe, mocking him in process. “I bet you couldn’t even hurt a fly”  


“What do you mean by that!?” Changbin eyed the other, more like glaring daggers. Why was his friend making him out for some weakling? Last time he managed to grab a spoon to push a spider out of his house, very manly.  


Jisung rolled his eyes. “Oh please, do you remember that time when you tried to save Jeongin from tho-“. Jisung got cut off as Changbin’s hands covered his mouth. He knew that the other was embarrassed by the sudden reveal.  


“I get it, I get it! let’s go!”. Without further ado, he dragged his friend out of the classroom, hoping the other would drop the topic.  


As they silently walked through the empty corridors in school, Changbin questioned what the previous council president could have done. The job involved having a lot of responsibilities and Changbin wondered if he was the perfect candidate for this. According to Jisung, dealing with the ‘wangs’ of the school -apparently that’s what they’re called- was the first thing they had to do. Another childish thing this university had.  


Changbin was never someone to meddle with other’s lives, which is also his main reason for barely knowing anyone in school. He never had any confrontation with the Wang’s (“What an ugly name” he thought.) either.  


“Uhm…Who actually are the Kings by the way?” He asked the squirrel lookalike who matched his pace evenly. The name sounded ridiculous and childish and Changbin was left wondering if he was going to deal with some rebellious brats.  


“They’re the most popular bunch of people in the whole school. Apparently, one of them is the son of the principal. Chan is pretty good with them, you should ask him”  


Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Chan?”. He wondered how a student council member could befriend those supposedly called kings. Didn’t those fellas hate the members of the student council?  


“They don’t know that he’s a member and even if they knew, I’m sure they would still accept him” Jisung explained, as he stopped in front of a classroom, knowing what was occupying his mind again. “Here it is”. He said, pointing at the nearest door.  


Changbin nodded. As soon as he entered the classroom, a swarm of girls tried pushing past him in order to enter the certain room. Changbin quirked an eyebrow, confusion clearly displayed on his face. The classroom smelled like old tables and dust was covering the surface.  


It was orientation week and there were no classes. The freshmen were allowed to wander around the school in order to get familiar with the place. All the other students were free, until further notice.  


However, seeing a group of girls trying to fight their way into the classroom, Changbin wondered what had caught their attention so much. He turned to Jisung for answers but said male didn’t understand what the commotion was about either.  


Upon entering the classroom, he noticed a few males sitting together, chatting away and totally ignoring all the girls. Some girls were trying to initiate a conversation, to no avail and some were taking pictures.  


“Oh my god! Hyunjin looks so good in this picture!”  


“But look at this one! Felix stared right into the camera!”  


“Minho’s smile is so cute!”  


“Woojin can shoot me with his gaze!”  


The girls were screaming, trying to best each other by showing their taken pictures and for some reason it ticked both males off.  


“The fact that they pushed me in order to see those guys..” Jisung muttered under his breath.  


Changbin deadpanned his best friend. “Are you serious?”. Is that the only thing Jisung was mad about? There was really no point in denying that the four males were handsome. Really handsome as a matter of fact.  


“I will fix this” Jisung suddenly declared, rolling up his sleeves as he made his way to the girls. Changbin tried to stop him, but he didn’t listen.  


“Alright girls, I’m not sure what you’re all doing in school today, but I’m asking you to leave!”. Jisung shouted through the screams. The girls halted their actions, took a quick uninterested glance in his direction, before reverting their attention back to the four males.  


“I said-“. He tried again but got cut off by one of the girls.  


“Can you like shut the fuck up?” One of the girls growled in annoyance. “This is actually a rare moment of them sitting together and they’re even allowing us to take pictures” She tried to force her reason onto him.  


Jisung frowned. “I’m the vice president and I ask you to leave the classroom right now”. He demanded, a hint of anger bubbling inside of him. Changbin didn’t have the heart to tell Jisung that he sounded like a softy and most likely not threatening at all.  


“Look-“  


A vein popped in Changbin’s head. “Leave”. He spat out in annoyance. “Or I’ll make sure you will all experience hell this year”. Changbin is not one to threaten others, but seeing his friend’s failed attempts, something inside of him clicked.  


The girls gulped, staring at the fabric around Changbin’s arm. They all bowed and hurried themselves out of the classroom. “Have a nice day!” One of the girls yelled.  


Changbin’s attention reverted to Jisung and he smiled with a guilty clench in his heart . “I’m sorry” He apologized shyly.  


Jisung shook his head. “It’s okay”. He replied and ruffled the other’s hair. He knew that Changbin only tried to help him. It was quite surprising to see Changbin addressing the girls with such a fiery tone. It felt nice.  


“Are you guys done flirting?” One of the four males mentioned. Apparently the guy goes by the name of Hyunjin. A hint of sarcasm and annoyance could be clearly heard.  


Changbin eyed the male. “Instead of lazing around over there, why don’t you try and show the first years around?” For some reason, the four males annoyed the president. With such a laid-back appearance, the group acted like they were the kings. It made sense though, considering how they were called.  


Hyunjin smirked and de-attached his ass from his seat and stood up, leaning his body against the table “Are you talking to me, you little boy?”. He inquired, lips twitching and threatening him to smile.  


Not intimidated by Hyunjin’s attempt to belittle him, he shrugged and let out a mocking laugh. “I don’t see anyone else opening their foul mouth, but you”.  


Hyunjin gritted his teeth. He didn’t expect that. “Y-You little-“  


“Hyunjin, calm down”. Another male, one with a much softer and kinder expression tried to calm his friend down by patting the other on the shoulders, which was soon followed by a soft squeeze. “We’re not here to pick a fight, remember what I told you?”  


The tall male shrunk back into his seat, knowing his friend was right. “I’m sorry Minho hyung” He apologized to the male, who apparently goes by the name of Minho.  


“It’s okay”. He smiled back and Changbin wondered if it was possible to try and start a conversation with him. He seemed normal? “But what brings you two here? Did something happen?” Minho asked the two males, motioning for them to sit down. However, he got a polite refusal.  


Jisung was first to speak. “We actually wanted to speak to you guys”. He explained, brows a bit droopy. There was no point in lying to him.  


Minho smiled and Jisung’s heart did a flip. The male was kind and beautiful and Jisung couldn’t stop himself from staring. “Maybe some other time?”  


“Minho why the fuck are you so kind to him?” One of the males growled, slamming his hand on the table. A loud sound erupting in the classroom.  


“Felix!-“  


“No Minho, seriously, he should fuck off and you know why!”. Minho knew that arguing with the blonde would be a waste of time. Instead, he could only smile apologetically at Jisung. Changbin was having none it. He promised Jisung to try and befriend these people, but with an attitude like that, he can’t help but put some of them back into place first.  


Changbin walked up to the male and kicked the chair, making Felix lose his balance. “Fu- The hell is wrong with you?” The male growled and caressed his leg. That hurt like shit.  


“Changbin, oh my god!” He could hear Jisung yelling from the other side of the room, but he chose to ignore it.  


He grabbed Felix by the hem of his jacket, forcing him to stand up. “Try to fix that foul mouth of yours when someone is talking to you bastard!” His gaze piercing through the other.  


As some may have noticed. Changbin is quite protective over Jisung. He’s always there to protect his friend, even if that meant dealing with trash.  


“What the fuck!” Felix slapped the other’s hand away and was about to sit down, but got his hand grabbed by the male again. “Seriously!” He spat out, staring straight in the other’s eyes.  


“Listen here you fucking brat-“  


“Let me go, will you? The fuck is wrong with you?!”. Felix was a bit taller than Changbin and used his height as an advantage to hover over the other.  


“Felix..!” Minho called out, but he, just like Jisung got ignored by his friend.  


“Do you even know who you are talking to right now?” Changbin gritted his teeth. He knew that he could use his authorities as the student council president. Normally, he would never try to win a fight like this, but the male didn’t give him any other options to use.  


Felix grabbed Changbin’s arm and held him dangerously close. Do ‘you’ have any idea who you’re talking to right now?” Felix’s deep voice made Changbin lose his breath for a second. Never had Changbin felt this intimidated by someone before. His voice was quite a few octaves lower than his own.  


“Both of you stop it right now!” The guy who goes by the name of Woojin yelled. Changbin let go of Felix and sighed. How could he humiliate himself like that in front of the others? “Felix you too” Woojin demanded as Felix was still holding onto Changbin’s arm.  


“But-“  


“Now”  


Felix sighed and reluctantly let go. “Tsk”  


Woojin smiled and reverted his attention back to the council president. “I apologize for Felix’ behavior as well as Hyunjin’s. I’m sure there a few things you two wanted to discuss with us, but can we move it to another date instead?”. Even though it was a suggestion, Changbin knew there were no other options left and thus had to agree with Woojin.  


“I apologize for my rude behavior as well and just like you suggested, let’s talk another day” He bowed as a sign of respect and dragged Jisung out of the classroom.  


“Changbin…wait!” Jisung called out to his friend, whilst struggling trying to match Changbin’s walking pace. For some reason, his best friend was really pissed off and he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why, since this wasn’t the first time someone talked to Jisung in such a belittling way.  


“CHANGBIN!” That seemed to get the male out of his trance and he quickly turned around, facing Jisung. Jisung came to a halt, just before colliding into Changbin and tried to catch his breath. “Bro, you okay there?”  


Changbin sighed. “I’m okay, I just…” He seemed at a loss of words, but by seeing his apologetically expression, Jisung knew what the latter was about to say. “I-“  


“Binnie, it’s okay. You didn’t embarrass yourself and honestly those bastards deserved a beating”. He tried to reassure his friend. “Except for Minho and Woojin of course. They were civil enough to try and initiate a conversation with us”. He explained, recalling Minho’s smile. Something about that smile caught him off guard.  


This earned a confused glance or two from Changbin. “Now it’s my turn to ask whether you’re okay or not?”  


Jisung was forcibly taken back to reality and smiled sheepishly. “Of course, I am!” He grabbed his friend into a headlock and ruffled his hair. “Let’s go, I’m hungry. The meeting isn’t in another hour or two”  


“Ow ow! alright”. Changbin smiled and let his friend drag him away.


	2. Beware of elevators

“Hey! That’s my food!” Felix grabbed the plate from Hyunjin.

“Eat your own food”. He complained as he held his own plate protectively against him, sticking his tongue out.

“Ah come on Felix, I’m still hungry” Hyunjin whined, trying to grab the plate, but Felix slapped his hand away. “Ow! Dude!”.

“Your fault, go eat your own food and stop stealing mine!”. He retorted back and took a bite of his sandwich. Felix is quite picky when it comes to food. Making him share his homemade food is like asking yourself to get kicked in the ass. Even though Hyunjin knew about it, it still didn’t stop him from trying to persuade the other.

Hyunjin backed away and murmured all kind of words that were easy to comprehend as “I wish I had a better friend”. He let out a high pitched scream as someone tickled him from behind.

“Oh my god, do you always have to do this?” He managed to say after seeing the culprit who dared to interrupt him.

Chan could only laugh at that. Scaring the living hell out of the younger was always a fun thing to do. “I’m sorry, but your reactions are the best”.

Hyunjin scoffed at that “You aren’t even sorry, you bastard”. He said, voice still fond.

Minho rolled his eyes in amusement. “Did you really think that Chan would scare you and genuinely apologize after that?”

“That would be surprising” Woojin said.

“And very creepy” Felix added.

“Alright! I get it. You guys are so extra.” He faked a tear and slumped back into his seat.

“Anyways, what’s up Chan?” Minho asked the other. It was quite rare seeing the male here, since he’s always busy. God may know with what.

The Australian male took a seat next to Minho and draped his arm around his shoulder. “I heard there was some kind of commotion here”

That sentence brought Felix and Hyunjin back into a foul mood. “Who told you?” Woojin asked, curiosity killing the cat.

Chan grinned. “I have my ways”.

“Girls..” The other four said in unison.

“Anyways, Felix and Hyunjin here tried to pick a fight with the student council president and his vice president” Woojin said, earning two glares from said males.

Chan’s eyes widened. They tried to pick a fight with Changbin and Jisung? The sound of that didn’t appeal him. “Is any of you hurt? He managed to ask.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t a physical fight” Minho reassured the other.

Chan sighed a breath of relief. He wouldn’t know what he would have done if he found out that Changbin and Jisung got hurt.

“Alright, I’m glad”. Chan seemed to be deep in thought. Changbin would never initiate a fight for no reason, unless..

‘They were being bitches to Jisung’. He answered himself.

“But seriously though, you guys shouldn’t take your anger out on them” Minho nagged. “Poor males never did anything wrong.”

‘You go Lee Minho!” Chan silently cheered. ‘Tell them what’s right and what not!’

“And you Felix”. Minho started, staring right into the other’s eyes. “Don’t start unnecessary fights, you mind end up hurting yourself”. He warned the other, despite his tone being too soft and caring.

“But he was being a bitch too” Felix defended.

“They’re all the same..” He murmured softly, but it wasn’t left unheard by the older male.

“He is not Jinyoung” Minho stated plainly.

Hyunjin shifted uncomfortably in his seat by the mention of the other’s name. Fear starting to cover his face. “It’s okay” A soft hand patted his shoulders. “He’s gone”. Woojin whispered. Hyunjin smiled in return.

Felix could only furrow his eyebrows. “He shows the exact same behavior ‘he’ showed when…”

“FELIX!” Minho yelled aloud, voice fuming. “Enough now”

The two males had a intense stare battle and Chan tried to be as quiet as possible. It was best for him not to meddle with their business, although he was quite happy when Minho defended Changbin.

Felix huffed in annoyance. “Whatever”. He turned around, not wanting to face the other.  
Suddenly an idea popped up in Woojin’s mind.

“Hey Felix, why don’t you try and befriend Changbin to see whether he is like ‘him’ or not?”. He suggested, a smile forming on his face.

Felix was perplexed. “What?!”

Ignoring the other’s outburst, he continued. “Let’s all try and befriend them!”. He quirked cheerfully.

“Oh my god, that is such a good idea!”. Chan soon followed. Woojin was such a genius! He admitted.

It took Minho a few seconds before a soft smile rested on his face. “I think that’s a good idea”.

He turned around to face Hyunjin and Felix, awaiting for their approval.

“I’m fine with it” Hyunjin answered. “It was fun teasing them” He smirked, recalling their last encounter.

Startled by Hyunjin’s answer, Felix heaved a sigh and pressed his lips into a thin line. The rest was watching him with curious eyes. This situation made no sense at all, and he wasn’t given an option either.

“Alright, I guess” He relented in defeat, grabbing his bag as he readied himself to leave.

“To make it more interesting, we can make a bet” Woojin chirped darkly, making Chan worried what the latter was about to say.

The silence that followed was an indication for Woojin to continue. “Let’s try and make them fall for us”. He mused. Who ever knew that Woojin could be quite the devil?

The question threw all males off guard. Chan looked up to Woojin, he opened his mouth only to close it. What the hell was this guy thinking?

Minho stared at his friend, clearly confused. “And why is that?” He asked, genuinely curious as to why he thought this would be a good idea.

“Are you crazy?!” Felix spat out.

“Let me explain please” Woojin held out his hands in front of him, gesturing for the others to wait for his explanation. “I know that Felix and Hyunjin don’t really feel like befriending them, so I thought I could make things more interesting by adding a bet. However, befriending them is quite easy so I was thinking of a more difficult bet. Oh yeah! The winner won’t have to do the chores for a month”. He explained and put emphasis on the word ‘month’.

“I’m in” Hyunjin declared. The thought of not doing the chores for a month appealed him. “I want to try and make Changbin fall for me”

“Interesting” Was Woojin’s reply, winking at the other.

“I don’t think this is a good idea..” Minho softly said. The idea didn’t appeal him and he wasn’t a fan of playing with other’s feelings.

Chan furrowed his brows as well. He admitted liking Woojin’s first idea, but doing his friends wrong didn’t feel right to him. “Since I don’t live with you guys, I won’t take part in the bet”. With that, he successfully wriggled himself out of the bet.

Minho was hesitant for a while, not sure if it was right to make a bet like this. However, that thought quickly faded as a squirrel faced male entered his mind. “I’m in, I’d like to try and win Jisung over”. He smiled.

“Why Jisung?” Chan asked, a bit surprised that Minho was one of the first who agreed with the bet.

Minho shrugged and turned around to face Chan, leaning against his chair. “Not sure, he is cute”. He admitted.

Chan pressed his lips into a thin line. That confession was quite unexpected. Things could get interesting, after all.

“What about you, Felix?” Minho asked, not breaking eye contact with the other.

Felix was surprised to see such determination and certainly in his gaze. He didn’t expect that kind of look, but then again, what did he really expect? Minho has always been the unpredictable fellow out of the four. With an exasperated whine he gave up. “Alright, I’ll do it”.

“I can’t wait to see Changbin fall for Felix’ charms” Hyunjin teased.

“W-wha-? Why him!? He is yours!” Felix argued. He didn’t want to befriend the other and certainly not making Changbin fall for him. The though alone made him scrunch his face in disgust. Hyunjin struggled to hold back his laughter and that annoyed the Aussie even more.

“No no no no no, not that guy. I refuse!” Felix strictly refused, forming an ‘x’ with his arms.

Chan got told that Felix had quite the personality. He had seen him going from bubbly to dark within a second. However, this was new and it was quite entertaining to see. “I think you should try with Changbin too”. Chan smiled as his dimple surfaced on his cheek. Not sure was drove him into agreeing with this, but Changbin was a strong guy and teasing Felix was too entertaining.

“Not you too” Felix whined. His one and only hope betrayed him. He was left wondering if this bet was really worth it. Felix wasn’t very fond of bets, especially ones like these, as it reminded him of that time when his old classmate tried to flirt with him. She had taken over his heart only to crush it by telling him it was for a bet.

“Shall we try and compete against each other?” Hyunjin suggested, a look of determinations radiating from his eyes. His arm lacing around the other’s neck.

“What do I get out of this?” Felix jerks his head to Hyunjin, hoping to get another deal out of this. He wasn’t really bothered by the fact that ‘he’ had to try and win someone over, but let’s say that he wasn’t one to pull the same stunt onto others. Unfortunately, he knew that Hyunjin would pester him into agreeing anyways. Besides, he didn’t like the charismatic presence of that leader. Might as well try to add more deals to the bet.

Hyunjin leaned in, his lips barely brushing the other’s ear, before slowly whispering. “You can have my ps4 for a month”. Betting his ps4 wasn’t easy, but certainly worth it.

Felix took into account all the possible advantages he could get out of this silly bet, before winking obnoxiously at the other. “Now you’ve got a deal mate”. He raised his pink in the air and so did Hyunjin. With a ‘pinky swear’, they sealed their imaginary contract.

Chan could only stare at the scene that unfolded in front of him and sincerely hoped that this all was going to end well.

“Alright, shall we go get some real food?” Woojin suggested, hearing the cry of his own stomach, desperately pleading him for some food.

“Call!” They all said in unison. They grabbed their belongings and left the classroom.

“How about some ice cream?” Felix suggested.

“Ask Changbin” Chan inquired, winking teasingly at the other.

Felix heaved a sigh, wondering why he even befriended these people.

It was going to be a long week.

A few hours laterz

“I guess this is where we are going to hold our meeting” Changbin announced happily. The place was quite big and there were a lot of snacks on the table. To say that Changbin wasn’t nervous was quite an understatement. This is his first time holding a meeting. The only thing that could calm him down was the person massaging his shoulder right now, Han Jisung.

“Exactly, this is going to be so much fun!” Jisung chirped cheerfully, his mood being the total opposite of Changbin’s.

Both males laughed and took a seat. The room was quite big and efficient for future meetings. After a short period of time the others arrived. Changbin stood up to greet them all personally. “Alright since we’re all present, let’s start with a quick introduction. I am Seo Changbin, 2rd year student and the current student council president.” He started the introduction quite easily.

Jisung soon followed. “Hi everyone! I am Han Jisung, also a 2nd year student and the vice president!” He introduced himself quite cheerfully, adding a peace sign too.

“You’re so embarrassing”. Jeongin snorted, standing up. “Hello! I am Yang Jeongin, a 1st year student and the mascot of the group!” He yelped the last part as he was suddenly pulled into a big hug by Chan.

“You’re so cute Jeonginnie!”

“Ah Hyung! You should introduce yourself” Jeongin tried to struggle free, but Chan tightened his hold around the younger male, making it impossible.

“I’m Bang Chan, I am a 3rd year student and the student’s council treasurer, as well as the president ‘behind the scene”. He let go of Jeongin and smiled at the newcomer. “It’s your turn”.

“Hello! My name is Kim Seungmin and I’m a 2nd year student and the secretary”. Seungmin said and did a perfect 90 degrees bow. “I hope we can be friends!”

Chan faked a tear and pulled the said male into a tight hug too. “Of course we can be friends!”

Changbin and Jisung scoffed. “He is so weak against the cute ones” Jisung said and Changbin couldn’t help but agree.

After the quick introduction, Changbin decided to explain the rules and the role of each member, with the assistant of Chan and Jisung who filled in the bits of information he accidentally left out. As time flew by, Jeongin was slumping down in his chair, yawning a few times and looking at the time, praying that the meeting was going to end soon. Changbin took notice of the red head. He was passionately taking notes and Changbin reassured the other not to take everything too seriously, since they’re supposed to have fun too.

Changbin was a pretty laid back president, if he could say so himself. The members were allowed to do their own thing without being chained to a schedule. However, being present during meetings was a requirement. The rule in which he has a difficult time following too.

The meeting was coming close to an end and Changbin decided to wrap things up. It was getting quite late and he already felt guilty for keeping the others in school. He ended the meeting and forced everyone to go home. Seungmin and Jeongin both bid their goodbyes.

“Phew...Binnie, never knew you had it in you” Jisung teased, stretching his arms, before they were about to go numb.

Honestly, the short male even surprised himself. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell Jisung that. “What do you think I am? Binnie did a great job!” He puffed out his cheeks and moved his waist back and forth, knowing that his friend hated his cute acts.

“Oh god stop i-“ Chan tried to finish his sentence to no avail and burst out laughing. Seeing the charismatic leader acting like that was totally refreshing.

However, Jisung didn’t really care. “Oh please”. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You did well so stop being disgusting”. He grimaced, covering his eyes with his own hands.

Changbin grinned at that. He could hear Chan’s footsteps nearing and his eyes widened. Chan was mimicking the other and pestering Jisung with his aegyo as well. This had Changbin laughing out loud, as he couldn’t fight back the tears that were about to come out. “Hahahaha! Take that Han Jisung!”

Jisung’s attempt to stop Changbin from using aegyo failed miserably as Chan -who was a few centimeters away from his face- was making all kind of cute gestures. Jisung wondered if it even was allowed to consider it a cute act.

“That’s it! I’m gone. Later uglyz!. Jisung grimaced, moving quickly, barely avoiding Chan’s arms as he dashed towards the door and made a sprint home. Not even turning back once.

“Lol”

“Shall we leave too?” Changbin suggested, already draping his backpack around his shoulder, motioning for Chan to turn off the lights.

“Yes let’s go” He replied as he turned off the light and closed the door before locking it. “I’m craving for some ice cream though” He hinted at the other. The sound of a delicious scorn of ice cream was very appealing to the ears.

“Me too” Changbin confessed. Both males smiled at each other, knowing what they were going to have this night.

An ice cream bucket.

_( This was supposed to be a new chapter, but I decided to make it one big chapter hehe)_

A few weeks flew by and university had officially started. It was quite a peaceful week and none of the council members had a run in with the four males so far. It seemed that everyone was avoiding one another on purpose and Changbin was pretty content with that.

It was one hour before midnight. Changbin lay on his bed in full comfort. He felt like sleeping but the silent cries leaving his stomach made him unable to enter dreamland. He sighed as he straightened himself into a sitting position, checking his phone for any messages before standing up. He walked towards the fridge to see if there were any leftovers from the days before, but found nothing but a bottle of water filling the empty cold space.

“Ah fuck” He cursed aloud. Now he had no choice but to go outside. It was either that or eating nothing at all. He grabbed his coat, wallet and keys and left the house, hoping to be back before his favorite show started.

He entered the elevator, fingers pressing one of the many buttons. He only waited a few seconds before arriving at his destination. Just as the doors of the elevator opened, he had to blink twice. He recognized the blonde strands of hair immediately and with the speed of light he whipped his head around to avoid eye contact. For some reason the thing Jisung told him about trying to befriend them crossed his mind and he cursed inwardly. “Hi?” He greeted the other. Although it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

Felix stared at the male and had to hold himself back from saying anything offensive. Minho would kick his ass. Literally. “Hey” He greeted back as he entered the elevator, pressing the button that goes to the fifth floor.

“I didn’t know you live you here” Changbin blurted out, trying to initiate a conversation with the other male.

Felix shrugged. “Neither did I know, never seen you here before”

Just as Changbin was about to reply, wondering why he never saw the male, the door of the elevator closed. “Ah shit, I had to get off here” He cursed as the elevator went up again. This caused Felix to laugh at the other’s misfortune. Changbin glared at the male and was this close to punching him in the face for no particular reason. “Can’t it like go back down first?”

Felix raised his eyebrow. This guy was spouting nonsense. “Just wait until I get off, you idiot”

Changbin was about to retort back when suddenly the elevator came to a halt, making both males stumble a bit forward. “Wha-“ Changbin glared at the other.

“Dude, I didn’t do shit” Felix argued back. He looked around and pressed on a few buttons, but realized that his actions were futile. There was no response.

“Try the phone” Changbin suggested from behind. He sighed and rubbed his temple. It seems that god decided to try his patience today. All he wanted was some food. Instead, he got stuck inside a damn elevator with a guy he could barely stand.

Felix nodded and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing the number which was shown above and waited for the other line to pick up. Changbin assumed the worst when the line suddenly went dead.

“There’s no reception” Felix muttered as he placed the phone back to its original place. “Guess we’ll have to wait” When Felix’ eyes adjusted to the dark, he carefully walked towards Changbin as the elevator made creaking sounds with every step he made.

“Oh my god, stop moving!” Changbin yelled. He tried to support himself by placing his hands on the wall, in case the elevator decided to be wobbly again.

“Dude, I cannot stop moving, you know” Felix complained as he slowly leaned against the wall next to Changbin. “We can’t make any phone calls and for some reason this elevator is moving a lot. What are we going to do?”. Felix tried to ask. Guess he wasn’t such a bad person after all.

“How am I supposed to know!?” Changbin muttered in frustration, both hands pulling his hair softly. This is not what he had planned.

Felix’s eyes suddenly widened. “Please tell me you have your phone with you?” He asked. “I…forgot mine” He added in embarrassment, scraping the back of his head.

“Now that you say it…” Changbin hastily rummaged through his pocket, only to find nothing but his wallet and keys. “Fuck...I think I forgot mine as well”. Now he was also embarrassed. Changbin made a quick note to himself. Never forget your phone when going outside. Never.

The elevator decided to be wobbly again and Changbin quickly sat down. The thought of spending the night in the elevator terrified him. The place was dirty and it was dark. He tightened his arms around his body and closed his eyes, hoping that someone was going to fix this problem soon. Might as well fall asleep in the meantime.

“Eh!?” Felix shrieked and Changbin almost thought that his heart would jump out of his body. What the hell is wrong with that guy!?

“What!?” Changbin grumpily asked, still trying to calm down his beating heart.

Felix was full of surprises actually as he slowly took a seat next to Changbin. “I never knew you could look that vulnerable”. He admitted and honestly, that confession took Changbin by surprise.

“Fuck you” He muttered under his breath. He didn’t want the other to find out about his weaknesses. He was actually scared that the cables of the elevator would break. “I never knew that you could speak like a decent human being”.

Felix scoffed. “Don’t get me wrong, I still don’t like your fucking guts”. He admitted. “But I’m not going to pick a fight with you in this wobbly elevator”. He smirked as he said the last two words with a hint of sarcasm.

Changbin’s eyebrow twitched. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see Felix’ facial expression and knew the taller male was mocking him. “Seriously, I just met you literally a few weeks ago, what could I possibly have done for you to hate me this much?”. Changbin knew Felix was right, fighting here would be pointless. Might as well ask questions that he found himself wanting to know the answer of.

Felix shifted next to him, searching for a more comfortable position to sit. “When you grabbed me by the co-?”

“Not that! Before all that!”. Changbin interrupted.

Felix sighed. “Y’all acting like some big bosses with so much authorities”

“Wha-?”

“Shut it, I’m not done”. With that, he immediately shut Changbin. “Just like last year when the previous president fooled me into thinking that I could trust him”

Changbin’s eyes flickered towards Felix, a hint of pain showing on face.

“What…happened?” He asked. He didn’t know the previous president on a personal level, but he was pretty okay he thought. He remembered his first day in school and got lost. The previous president happened to find him and helped him to find the classroom. If it were not for him, he would’ve been dead ass late.

“None of your business, it’s the same anyways”. Felix grunted in response.

Changbin felt a pang in his heart. “I am not like that, you know”. It hurt him that he got branded as someone who could not be trusted, just because of someone else.

Felix smirked darkly, moving a bit away “Yeah sure”

Changbin moved closer to the male with such determination. He was going to convince Felix into trusting him. “I. Am. Not. Like. That.” He stated between bricks as he fixed his gaze onto Felix.

“Wha-“. He got cut off as the other grabbed his arms.

“I am really not like that”. Changbin’s gaze softened. His heart kept telling him to try and convince the guy. He had no idea why he was doing this, but nothing could stop him.

Felix tried to say something, but after hearing Changbin’s desperate plea, he sighed and relaxed into his hold. His eyes flickered towards Changbin as suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. “You know..” He said as he closed some distance between the two males. “Do you like me?” He asked, voice deep. The exact same voice that sent a shiver down Changbin’s spine, just like last time.

“What!?” Changbin abruptly stood up, causing the elevator to go wobbly again, making him lose his balance. Just as he was about to fall, he felt someone grab his waist and held it against his own body.

“See, I’m sure you’re trying to flirt with me” The other mused, whispering next to Changbin’s ear.

“Wha- Let go!” Changbin sputtered out. His face radiating a beautiful crimson shade.

“A ‘thank you’ would be nice” Felix smirked as he let go of the pissed off male. He was enjoying this way too much, to say so himself. For some reason, doing this bet was a lot easier than he imagined it would be. He never knew that teasing Changbin could be so much fun. Seeing the male go from a normal to a raging expression was by far more entertaining than Woojin trying to do aegyo.

“Are you blushing?”

“No!” Changbin answered within a second. He knew that the other deserved a ‘thank you’, but he couldn’t mutter those two words. After all, Felix would tease him again. Changbin was very confused about Felix’s abrupt change in personality. Was he always like this? Or did he put up a front because he was the president?.

It was weird how he could talk to Felix without the other cussing him out. Not that the flirting is nice, but at least better than someone who keeps cursing your whole existence.

A short silence descended over the two males as they stared into space, wondering when help would arrive.

“It’s getting late..” Changbin informed the other. They had been sitting helplessly in the elevator for almost two hours now, both males were getting tired and sleepy. It was already past twelve o’ clock and there was still no sign of help.

“Everyone must be sleeping now” Felix wondered out loud. He already prepared himself for the worst. Sleeping in an elevator was no big deal for the Aussie, but seeing the other male wearing nothing but a thin jacket to keep himself warm, worried him a bit. Wait…why does he care?. He quickly shook his head.

“You’re right” Changbin replied. “I guess we’ll be staying here until god knows when” He slightly moved his body back and forth and thought about his friend. He was sure that Jisung had called him a few times and must be dead worried by now.

“I should probably try and break the door”. Felix said as he was about to stand up.

“No, are you crazy?! What if you hurt yourself?!” Changbin grabbed the latter’s arm and pulled him back into a sitting position.

Felix could only smirk at that. “Are you worried about me?”. In the darkness, he could make out Changbin’s shocked face, whenever he tried to flirt with the other.

“No”. He replied quickly, an embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks. That much for being nice.

Felix chuckled and started mimicking the other. “What if you hurt yourself?!”

“Alright I get it now, shut up!” Changbin covered the other’s mouth. Worrying about others is just a very humane thing.

Right?

Felix held out his hands in a relenting gesture. Changbin let go of the male and rested his back against wall. “Ugh…this is getting stupid”

Felix could only agree with that. He sighed and stared at nothing in particular. A long silent hour passed and he wondered if someone was waiting for the other to come home. Just as he was about to say something to his companion who had gone quiet for a while, he felt the weight of a body fall on his shoulder.

“What?” Felix sputtered. Changbin was using Felix’s shoulder as a pillow. Said male off to dream land. He tried to call out to the other to no avail. “How could you trust a stranger so easily..” He wondered, because..

He certainly couldn’t.

They were sitting like that for a while, before Felix decided to take off his jacket and drape it around Changbin, feeling that the other was shivering against his body. “You better not catch a cold. I fucking sacrificed my jacket for this” He yawned, pulling their bodies closer to each other to keep the warmth.

And like that, Felix also fell into a deep slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast update ;)
> 
> The introductions are almost done. I hope the chapter satisfied everyone's Changlix needs a bit.  
> Next chapter is about a messy Hyunjin. Soon there'll be a chapter about Minsungie, the realest ship in SK (be honest with me, it's true).
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment if you liked it!


	3. Meeting Hwang Hyunjin

It was a warm and pleasant spring day. A day to laze around, go to a park or have fun with friends. Instead, Hyunjin found himself locked up inside a classroom, with a paper and pen in front of his eyes and a teacher, with her glasses at the tip of her nose, walking around the classroom. Hyunjin wondered if a small breeze could make the glasses fall. Quite entertaining, to say so himself. 

A sigh found its way outside as Hyunjin started to fumble with the old pencil lying on the dusty table, the paper in front of him still blank. There were only ten minutes and still no sign or any indication from the bored male to start with his so-called test. A snicker could be heard from his sides and Hyunjin turned around to see his Australian friend raising his brow in a mocking manner. As he was about to retort back, a long wooden object slammed itself on the table. 

“Hwang Hyunjin, are you going to start or do I have to help you with every question?” The teacher asked mockingly, albeit an annoyed expression on her face. Hyunjin slumped down in his seat and murmured a quick ‘no’. Fortunately, that seemed to do the trick as the teacher decided to leave him be. A few snickers were coming from his sides again, but he decided to ignore it.

As the minutes were slowly decreasing, Hyunjin grabbed his pencil and decided to answer the questions he knew. Surprisingly, he knew more than what he thought his brain could remember. After finishing, he handed in his paper and waited for Felix to grab his belongings and left the classroom. 

“Ah…I fucked up” Hyunjin whined, disappointment clearly visible. He raised his head and walked aimlessly around. He almost bumped into a girl, if it were not for Felix who grabbed and pushed him away on time. The girl didn’t seem to mind and actually squealed at the almost happened contact they made.

“Mate, your attention was like everywhere but the test!” Felix stated the obvious, astonished at his friend’s behavior. He grabbed his phone and shoved it into the other’s face. “Look! You even fell asleep!”. He showed him the video he took during the test. Obviously, the teacher hadn’t noticed a single thing. 

Would’ve been weird if she did. 

Hyunjin smirked at that. He didn’t know he fell asleep for that long, especially since the teacher didn’t bother waking him up. “I really enjoyed my sleep actually”. He laughed. 

“That’s because the teacher likes you.” Felix pointed out. Rumors had been escalating throughout the school about their pretty history teacher. It started from favoring Hyunjin to having a serious crush on him. Hyunjin, of course, remained neutral and ignored all the rumors. 

Although, he had to admit that the teacher treated him differently compared to other students. Especially Felix. She probably disliked him. 

“I wouldn’t mind. She’s hot anyways” He shrugged his shoulders and winked at his friend. 

Felix watched his friend in utter disgust, slowly increasing the distance between the two males. “Ew…are you that desperate?”. He grimaced.

Hyunjin shook his head, amazed by the fact that his friend took his joke seriously. “No man, she’s hot for her age but I don’t dig ha” 

Felix heaved a breath of relieve. “You almost got me there.” He slightly punched the other. As they kept walking, Felix had asked him about his type. Truthfully, he couldn’t answer the question. There wasn’t this so called ‘type’. Love is love and he falls in love with someone as a whole person. There was no such thing as liking a personality or face. It all depends on what the heart wants. Hyunjin felt smart for saying that.

“You sure about that?” Felix raised his eyebrow teasingly.  

“Of course” He winked. As they kept on walking he briefly checked the time on his phone. There was an unread mail that said that all his classes were cancelled for today, because of a teacher’s conference. His mood totally brightened up and with that, the test and Felix’s bullshit talk were long forgotten. 

Felix noticed the absence of the other. He was too busy staring at his phone and making all kind of happy noises. Felix glanced over to see what the male was happy about.  

“Oh my god! This is what I call great news!”. Felix cheered happily. Both males high fived each other. 

They immediately started planning on what to do in their recently obtained free time. Felix had suggested to binge-watch some animes or play some games, but Hyunjin shrugged off that idea with a simple ‘no’. Days like these are rare and should be spent outside. 

He was thinking of going to the amusement park, but a black-haired male entered his vision and he knew that whatever plan they had for the day had to be put on a momentary halt. “Well..” He started, tugging the other’s arm. “Look who he have there” He said, nodding his head in the other’s direction. 

Felix followed the other’s gaze and soon found himself staring at none other than Seo Changbin who was chatting away with his friend. Felix frowned, remembering last night’s event that took place. Ignoring Hyunjin, he turned around to walk away unnoticed. Just before he could take a step, he felt himself being grabbed by the hem of his jacket. 

“Woah! Where are you going?” Hyunjin asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did you forget the bet?”. 

“Oh yeah!” He tried to cover the lie with a smile, his bright teeth showing. He ‘totally’ forgot about that stupid bet. 

Not. 

“Let’s go greet them” Hyunjin smirked. The definition of ‘greet’ being slightly different in this case. Felix sighed in defeat and followed his friend.  

Since their last encounter, Hyunjin had been thinking about the president. The guy was quite a few inches shorter but had a temper that was hard to deal with. As the distance between them became closer and closer, Changbin turned his head around and both Felix and the president tensed. An awkward ambiance was floating in the air. Hyunjin glanced at the two for a second with a raised brow. 

“Hi!” Hyunjin greeted, waving his hand excitedly in the air. Both males had a dumbfounded expression on their face. The awkward ambiance didn’t last long when Jisung smiled and greeted the other back. 

Changbin nudged his side, mouthing a ‘what the hell are you doing’. He already told Jisung about the whole elevator accident, yet his friend decided to betray him like this. “Hi” he greeted back quickly, avoiding eye contact with Felix. 

Hyunjin seemed to notice the awkward atmosphere. Both Changbin and Felix were acting awkward and for quite some reason, embarrassed? He wanted to tease them about their behavior, but Jisung interrupted him.  

“So, do you need anything from us?” He smiled, still trying to avoid Changbin’s pinch attacks. 

Hyunjin shook his head and smiled “We just wanted to talk and apologize for our behavior last time”. He told them. Both Jisung and Changbin quirked an eyebrow at that. Nonetheless they accepted the apology.  

Jisung did.  

Changbin kept his mouth shut. 

However, Hyunjin wasn’t satisfied with that. Felix had gone quiet and Changbin didn’t mutter a word and let Jisung do all the talking. If this was a first meeting, he would’ve assumed that Changbin was introverted and shy, but what he saw in the classroom  was a feisty person. He figured that something was up, and he ought to figure out what. 

“Shall we drink something?” He suggested, grabbing both Changbin’s hands. “I honestly think what I did last time was wrong. Let me make it up to you and Jisung” 

Changbin tensed at the sudden touch. He tried to wriggle free unnoticed, but Hyunjin’s grip was too strong. He wasn’t going to let go of the other until he answered.  

“Uh...Sure…I guess..” Changbin slowly took a peak at Felix and Hyunjin smirked. Something was up. He reverted his attention back to Changbin and smiled. 

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Hyunjin suddenly blurted out, still smiling at the other. That wasn’t what he originally planned on saying, but too late to fix it. Might as well go with the flow now.

“W-what?” Changbin stuttered, his face red in embarrassment. He looked at Jisung for answers, but only got a confused glance back. Felix had gone quiet also. 

Hyunjin smiled triumphantly. Winning this bet was probably easier than he thought it to be. “I’m serious, you’re adorable”. He mused, giving the other’s hand a squeeze. With the other hand he moved out a few strands of hair that were covering the shorter male’s face. 

Changbin yelped and forcibly wriggled himself out of the other’s hold. “Dude! What the fuck!”. Changbin yelled, rubbing his just molested hands. 

Jisung was about to say something, but was left speechless when Hyunjin took a step towards Changbin, almost pinning him against the classroom door. “I’m just telling the truth” He smirked, touching the other’s chin and raised it with one finger. He secretly hoped he could get a reaction out of Felix, but he soon found himself enjoying this more than he intended. 

Changbin was being left in a daze about the current situation. The guy in which he thought he knew, after their last encounter, turned into a flirt machine. He felt like the other was playing around and it pissed him off to no end. He was about to grab his arm, when said male got pulled aside by Felix. 

“Dude, you asked him for a drink and not to molest him in school” He stated, irritated by his friend’s behavior. Jisung’s eyes widened at the choice of words but still nodded. Hyunjin’s behavior creeped him out. 

Hyunjin reluctantly let go and smirked. “Hm…I wouldn’t mind a make-out session”. He winked at Changbin as the words left his mouth. The short male was too cute for Hyunjin’s liking and he found himself wanting to tease the other some more.  

Changbin was perplexed. Did he hear that right? Make-out?. He grabbed Hyunjin by the collar. “Listen, you fuck face. I would rather eat Jisung’s sock than make-out with you”. He growled, putting emphasis on the word ‘sock’. 

“Hey! What’s wrong with my socks!” The other argued back, but Changbin chose to ignore that. 

Felix smirked happily. For some reason, he felt quite proud. Hyunjin was left with no choice, but to let his hands out in a relenting gesture. “I’m joking oh my god, don’t take it seriously”. He tried to explain. “Right Felix?!” He sincerely hoped his friend would help him out. 

Felix sighed. He didn’t want to aid his stupid friend, but after hearing the desperate plea in his tone, his heart couldn’t ignore that. “He’s right. He always spouts nonsense and doesn’t know when to shut his idiotic mouth”. 

Changbin seemed to believe Felix’s words and let go of the taller male. He took a step back and Felix’s gaze pierced right through him. A shiver went down his spine as he recalled their last encounter. 

_He remembered waking up by the sound of people calling out to him. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw himself in a corner with Felix’s jacket draped around his body. But the male himself was nowhere in sight. Changbin already assumed that the other had given the jacket to protect him against the cold. A kind gesture he didn’t expect._

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Jisung pinched his arm “Earth to Changbin?” Jisung said, shaking his hand in front of the other’s face in hope for a reaction. 

A pink tint adorned Changbin’s cheek. An embarrassed smile following as he scraped the back of his head. “Uhm…yeah. Whatever. I don’t feel like drinking now”. He managed to say. He was so focused that he never took notice of the silence that had settled in the air. 

Looking up, he was startled to see Felix’s gaze on him, and it made him nervous for some reason. He wasn’t a bad guy; that much did he know. He gave him his jacket even though the temperature was way below for him to sacrifice his clothing. Secondly, he stopped Hyunjin. Definitely a good person even if he may not show it. 

A small piece of memory invaded his mind and Changbin was quick to grab his bag to pull out Felix’s jacket. He barely stopped himself in time when he realized that Hyunjin and Jisung were also present. To avoid any misunderstandings, he left it in his bag. 

Jisung quirked an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” The others raised their eyebrows as well. His actions must’ve looked really weird to them. 

“I thought I had something in my bag, but it seems like I forgot it at home” He managed to lie smoothly. He quickly caught a small glimpse of Felix’s smile before it reverted to his usual expression. 

“You’re so dumb sometimes”. Jisung said in between laughs and Changbin stuck out his tongue. 

Hyunjin smiled at the interaction between the two. “Uhm Changbin..” He began, a bit guilty to interrupt the two. Changbin turned around and he continued “I’m really really sorry about before! I was honestly just joking around” He apologized, hands clapped together which were covering half of his face. 

Felix raised an eyebrow at that. Since when does Hyunjin apologize for his own foolish actions? However, Changbin seemed to believe him and patted the other on the head, standing a bit on his toes to reach the other. Felix found it adorable.  

“It’s okay. Be nice to your hyung next time” Changbin lectured him with a cheeky grin and Hyunjin forced himself not to say the word ‘cute’ again. 

“Let’s drink something next time!” Jisung suggested cheerfully, glad that things were back to normal. 

“Sounds like an idea” Hyunjin agreed, sighing in relief. He almost wasted his chance to win Changbin over with his stupid act. 

“I guess we’ll leave now”. Felix informed the others. One hand in his pocket while the other grabbed Hyunjin by the back of his collar, to drag him away “We’ll see ya”. He took one swift glance towards Changbin, a small smile forming on his face before turning around to take his leave.  

Changbin’s eyes widened. He tensed a bit but managed to smile back. He was about to raise his hand to wave, but Jisung beat him to it. “Bye bye!” As soon as Felix and Hyunjin were out of sight, Changbin pinched Jisung’s arm. 

“Ouch! What was that for?!” He yelled, tears swelling in his eyes. That hurt for real. 

“I warned you!”  

“With wha-?! Oh…” A cheeky grin decorated his face as remembered Changbin’s elevator accident story. “I forgot you were with him all night long” 

“Don’t say it like that please” 

“Welp, sorry” He shrugged, not a bit of sincerity showing in his apology. “But what’s with you acting like a damn love stuck high school girl?” He asked. He wondered why his friend kept fidgeting around even though the others may have not noticed it. 

“What? I was not!” He defended, his voice a bit wavering. He had to admit that he was far from normal today. 

“Mhm..” Jisung raised his brow mockingly, pointing at Changbin’s bag he protectively held against his chest. 

“This…” He hastily turned around, checking if no one was eavesdropping before reverting his attention back to Jisung. “ThisisFelix’sjacketIalreadytoldyouaboutit”  

Jisung stared wide eyed at his friend. Wide an understatement, because it looked like his eyeballs were about to fall out at any moment. “What!? Dude, I didn’t understand a shit!” 

Changbin sighed, frustrated by his friend’s lack of understanding his fast rap explanation.  

Duh! 

“This is Felix’s jacket. I told you about it!” He whispered loudly, showing a bit of the jacket through the zip of the bag. 

“Why are you embarrassed?” Jisung asked plainly, not understanding why his friend was whispering.  

“Because it’s embarrassing! He gave me his jacket even though he wasn’t wearing many layers of clothing either! Why the hell would he do that?” He complained to the other, trying to find the answers for Felix’s behavior.  

Jisung merely sighed and pinched the other’s cheek. “Why doesn’t Binnie ask the person in question himself?” He teased in a cute tone, earning a slap from the other. 

Seeing the charismatic president all flustered was such a sight for Jisung. More blackmail footage for him to use against the other. He already took several pictures without Changbin’s approval, obviously. 

Suddenly he remembered something important and quickly rummaged through his pockets. “Here!” He exclaimed, pushing the object in Changbin’s unoccupied hands. The encounter with the two males made him totally forget about this. 

Changbin surprised by the sudden push, almost stumbled backwards. He looked down and saw a crumbled paper in his hands. “What is this?” He asked his friend, fumbling with the paper to read its content. 

Jisung shrugged, hovering a bit over Changbin. “I don’t know, just found it on your desk today but forgot to give it to you”. He simply confessed. 

Changbin found it suspicious. Who even uses a piece of paper nowadays? It’s easy to find someone on social media. Upon reading its content, a gasp left his mouth. “What the fuck is this?”. 

Jisung’s eyes widened in disbelief. The message hinting something very dangerous might happen in the future. “This school is not safe…” Jisung read its content aloud, worry clearly heard. 

Changbin scoffed, before throwing the piece of paper in the nearest trashcan. “This is bullshit” Not believing the message, he shrugged and motioned for Jisung to follow him, ignoring the protests from the other. 

“Why are you so casual about this?!” His friend yelled, diving in the trashcan to grab the recently thrown in piece of paper.  

Changbin stared dumbfounded at the other. A bit grossed that his friend put his hand in the trashcan. God knows what else had been there. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.  

“Because this is a harmless threat” He merely shrugged his shoulders and stared at his scaredy cat friend. “Don’t worry about it”. He reassured the other. 

“But-!” 

“Binnie is going to get mad” He mimicked Doraemon, knowing that the other hated it. He added a bit of aegyo to that, of course.  

“Ugh…Not again!” Jisung pushed Changbin away, obviously grossed out by the cutesy act. He could never get used to that. Never!. 

Changbin smirked, teasing Jisung a bit more as they were leaving the school ground, making him forget about the threat. They bid their goodbye to each other and both walked in their own direction. Changbin living in the south and Jisung in the East with the school just in between. 

Albeit the fact that Changbin told his friend not to worry about the piece of paper, he still felt a sting in his heart hinting that something might happen soon. 

He shook his head and another thought entered his mind which made him sigh for the nth time today. 

_‘I should return this jacket to its rightful owner’_

A lot of things were happening at once. 

And Changbin didn’t like any of it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovely readers. I'm finally having a break from uni, so I'll update more often (yay!). I'll try to update the next chapter in a few hours or tomorrow.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Messy family and a squirrel

It was a sunny day and the four males decided to tidy up their apartment and make place for new furniture. Hyunjin had found a couch he really wanted and thus they decided to buy it. Minho and Woojin were holding it from both sides and tried to find the perfect spot to lay it down. However... 

“W-what is that?” Minho gasped loudly, finding it difficult to keep his voice down while trying to move the couch he was holding. His whole body shivering as the moving living creature sprawled its hairy limbs over the couch. Elegant but quickly it flew over and landed on Minho’s head. 

“Gyah!” Minho screamed loudly,  accidentally losing his grip on the heavy couch and shaking himself back and forth to make the spider fall. More screams erupted as the couch fell on Woojin, making him fall in process. 

His screams were ignored, and Minho flew himself over to the kitchen, grabbing the water bottle from the fridge and poured its content over his head; hoping for the spider to die. “Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjin! Make it go away!” He begged when he felt something moving on his head. 

As Minho kept running around in circles screaming “I’m going to die!” and Woojin trying to tend his wound with the assistant of Felix fortunately, Hyunjin grabbed the nearest book and hit Minho’s head with it.

Hard.

Hearing a loud ‘ouch’ from the male was worth it as he detached the book from his head and found a crushed spider smeared on it. 

“Oh my god Hyunjin! You’re my lifesaver” Tear eyed; he attacked the male in a tight hug. “I wouldn’t have known what to do without you!” Minho cried gratefully and Hyunjin felt like he had accomplished something grand. A spider was a scary thing after all. 

Meanwhile there was Woojin who tried to stop his toe from bleeding. Felix grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around the male’s toe. “I can’t believe you got caught up in Minho’s mess”. He laughed and tightened the bandage so it wouldn’t come loose.  

Usually, one would be mad for such irresponsible and childish behavior, but Woojin couldn’t blame his friend. Minho the calm and collected guy turned into a different person when it involved insects. A loud one to say the least. Just like the time Hyunjin put a cockroach in Minho’s birthday present. His reaction was priceless. 

After Minho dried himself up with a towel, he hurried his way to Woojin. He grabbed the toe carefully and checked the amount of damage he inflicted on the poor victim. “I’m really sorry..” Minho apologized sincerely, staring at the toe with a guilty expression.  

Woojin shook his head, an indication for the other that he wasn’t mad. However, he lectured Minho to try a different approach the next time something similar like that will happen. Hyunjin had struggled trying to pinpoint the right timing to slam the book on Minho’s head. The problem could’ve been easily avoided if Minho just calmly asked someone to remove the spider from his head.  

But who would do that? 

Yeah right. No one. 

As their day turned out to be an eventful one, Felix couldn’t help but laugh. “We can never do something the right way”. He laughed, pointing at Woojin’s unfortunate toe, Minho’s all wet appearance and Hyunjin’s ruined book. There was no way they could be recognized as the ‘four handsome males’ in this pathetic state. 

Hyunjin stuck out his tongue. “I only helped them!” He tried to defend himself, knowing that this moment would go down in history. First, Felix is going to tell  Chan about it, then his parents and as last the whole school. Might as well try to protect his own image before it’s too late. Felix can be quite unpredictable. 

“Whatever you say” Felix mused. He grabbed the used bandage and threw it in the nearest trashcan. He turned to Woojin and asked if he was alright. The male put up a tight front, but Felix knew it was fake. He walked over to him and draped his arm around Woojin’s shoulders to support the male. “Let’s go sit down” He instructed. 

They both sat down, and Minho went to the fridge to pour in some glasses of juice for the others. In a few minutes, they all settled themselves down on the new couch. Hyunjin sighing in content as the new furniture was living up to his expectations. Pretty soft! Imagine lying on the couch with the snarky school president and engulfing him into a tight hug. Wait, what!? 

What the hell was he thinking? And with the school president and not some hot girl as well! Hugging him on top of that!? He would never do something of the sort. Scrap that, he totally would. Especially doing a lot of things to get Seo Changbin all flustered. 

Maybe he should wait until they become friends. When they do, all it takes is an invite to hang out at their house and drinking some alcohol so he could break down Changbin’s concrete walls easily. A perfect plan, but impossible to set into motion since he was too scared of the consequences. 

He was shaken out his thought when Minho started speaking. “You’re okay?” Minho asked Woojin again, still worried he might’ve hurt his friend a lot. One could say he was exaggerating when he carefully inspected every inch of Woojin’s toe, but that’s Minho, lovely and caring.  

Woojin shook his head. “Stop it Minho, I’m fine” He smiled, ruffling the other’s hair. It was funny seeing his friend all fretted because of a small injury. 

“But-“ 

“No buts, you can go buy ice cream if that makes you feel any better”. He suggested jokingly, knowing his friend wouldn’t stop apologizing. Before Woojin could tell the other it was a joke, he heard a door slam and a faint scream sounding like “I’ll be back soon!” coming from behind the closed door. 

Felix burst out laughing, rolling around and accidentally hitting Hyunjin. “Oh my god, Minho is too funny!”. He managed to say in between laughs, earning a glare from the taller male. 

“Yah! Apologize!” He tried to sound angry, but Minho’s actions had him laughing too. The male took off before one could count to ten. Soon Woojin joined the two and talked about their cute friend. 

Xxx – xxx – xxx 

“Thank you and have a nice day” The cashier said after receiving the money. She grabbed the bag of ice cream and handed it over to Minho. He bid her goodbye and hurried his way home, hoping Woojin wouldn’t have to wait long for his ice-cream. 

He was nearing a corning and just as he was about to take a turn, he bumped into someone. He luckily held the bag of ice cream against his chest as he stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. He hissed in pain as his butt collided with the solid pavement. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay!?” A familiar voice shouted in worry. Minho looked up and he locked eyes with Jisung’s shimmering brown orbs. Both their eyes widened, but Jisung was quick to help the male get up first. 

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” Minho reassured the other, accepting Jisung’s help. “I wasn’t looking either” He admitted sheepishly, scraping the back of his head. 

The other heaved in relief and chuckled. “Guess we were both clumsy”. Jisung’s eyes and smile were shining and Minho could swear that the boy could compete with the sun. He noticed he was probably staring too long when the other raised his eyebrow. 

“You’re right!” He blurted out quickly, brushing the dust of his pants away. “Are you okay?”. He asked, cursing himself for not asking the other sooner. He must’ve looked like a creep. 

“I’m okay!” He smiled. The same smile that killed Minho again. How could one smile so brightly? It was a mystery to Minho. 

Jisung looked at the male and noticed a stain on the other’s shirt. It looked like ice cream? He looked down at Minho’s bag and his eyes widened when he saw that one of the ice cream packs were open. The content of it sprawled on his shirt.  

“Oh my god! I’m sorry! That must’ve happened when we collided!” 

Jisung had left Minho in shock when he suddenly grabbed his shirt and clumsily tried to wipe the stain away with his hands. More apologies followed as the stain became darker, the more he tried to wipe it away.  

“Ah…what is this!?” Jisung murmured in distress. Not only had he ruined the other’s ice cream but also his shirt! 

He withdrew his hands and stared in guilt at the other. Going for a different approach to fight the stubborn stain was an option, but he didn’t know what to do. His hands were just shamelessly flailing around. Nice going Jisung! 

Minho had to admit that the other surprised him, but he couldn’t help but smile warmheartedly. Minho didn’t really care about the stain. The shirt was old anyways and probably going to be thrown away in the next few days. What surprised him was the fact that he couldn’t stop staring. Why? 

Probably because the male resembled a squirrel. 

_Sure, Lee Minho. Sure._

He put the bag of ice cream down and couldn’t help but smile again. “It is technically my fault because I was running and not looking around”. He admitted sheepishly. He found it really cute when Jisung tried to put the blame on himself. 

“But because of me...” Jisung sort of pouted as he pointed at the stain. “Your shirt’s all ruined now”. 

Going straight to the emergency post sounded like a smart idea. Minho’s heart had been doing flips for a while now.

_Why was this guy so cute!?_  

Never had he met someone who could look so vulnerable. Just like last time when Felix lashed out on Jisung and said male couldn’t lash back. Minho felt like he had to protect Jisung from all the bad in this world. Screw that so-called bet. 

“It’s okay! This shirt is old anyways!” He reassured the other, but that didn’t seem to do the trick. Jisung was still looking apologetically at Minho and he could swear that if the squirrel faced male did that one more time, he would hug him.  “Really! Don’t worry about it!” 

After a few rounds of reassuring the male that it wasn’t his fault, Jisung relented in defeat. He still insisted on buying Minho a new pack of ice cream. Minho tried to convince him that it wasn’t necessary, but Jisung kept on insisting. And honestly, resisting him was impossible. 

“Great!” Jisung clapped his hands cheerfully. And….Minho’s heart did another flip. Yup! Just what he needed. A trip to the hospital. 

He let Jisung buy him a new pack of ice cream. He also insisted on buying him a new shirt, but he managed to convince him not to. Minho found it hard not to stare at the younger male. He was cute, kind, innocent and his smile could outshine the darkest places. 

Was it even possible to be attracted to someone’s cute personality in such a short amount of time? He remembered the first time he saw Jisung. No words could describe what Minho was feeling, but he was left agape. This boy was truly beautiful. 

“Thank you” He smiled brightly, genuinely thanking the younger male. It was a nice gesture from the other to buy him ice cream even if it weren’t his fault. 

Jisung’s mood lit up. “No problem!. He chirped. “But aren’t you late or something? He suddenly asked, checking the time on his watch. 

Minho stared at the other in confusion. Late? For what?. He didn’t have an appointment, and no one was waiting for him- 

… 

Oh. 

Woojin! Oh my god! 

His sole reason for going outside slipped from his mind totally. Not that he was going to blame Jisung for it, but now he had to make it up to Woojin again. He really wanted to talk to the other a bit more, no doubt about that, but fate wouldn’t let him. 

“You’re right! My friend is waiting!” He dearly hoped that Woojin would accept his apology. He was going to sacrifice his own ice cream too. Maybe buying some chicken would do the trick?  

Jisung’s smile dropped. “I’m so sorry! Let me go with you so I can apologize to your friend! This is all my fault!” He grabbed the bag out of Minho’s hand and held it tightly against his chest, knowing that the other would try to stop him. 

Jisung was too fast and Minho barely had the time to keep his hold on the bag before Jisung took it. He knew that trying to stop the guy was impossible, just like a few minutes ago. 

The only thing that bothered him was the reaction that his friends would give. He knows that he agreed on the bet, but his heart kept clenching whenever he thought about breaking an innocent heart such as Jisung’s. Hence the reason why he doesn’t want him to go there. His friends would tease him. Albeit this, he still felt defeated and let Jisung drag him home. 

“I’m glad you let me! I really though you would try to stop me” Jisung admitted honestly, still surprised that the other didn’t even bat a finger. 

“I was thinking of doing it, but it’s impossible when you’re clutching my bag like that”. Jisung smirked evilly at that. 

Minho could’ve stopped him, but he didn’t. Yelling at the other or grabbing his bag by force would’ve been the easiest solution. However, he couldn’t bring himself to do that. 

And thus, they were now standing in front of his house, about to ring the bell. Jisung suddenly grabbed his hand, refraining him from ringing it. He quirked an eyebrow at that, wondering what the other was thinking. 

“W-wait! A moment..” He embarrassingly said. “I need to look serious, otherwise your friend’s gonna think we’re playing around with him”. He stared at his own reflection through the window next to the door, focused on removing his smiling face. 

Minho burst out laughing, holding his stomach. “I can’t believe you! You’re too cute!”. The words left his mouth before his mind could register what he said. Oh well fuck it. 

Jisung’s eyes widened, a faint red tint adorning his chubby cheeks. “C-cute?!” He exclaimed, slowly raising his hands up to cover his face. 

Minho was flustered as well. Jisung’s reaction was cuter than he expected it to be and he wasn’t prepared for that. “Yeah cute!” He repeated hastily. There was no way he could lie to himself.  

He found himself wanting to stare more at Jisung. 

His thoughts got interrupted when the front door opened, revealing a smirking Hyunjin leaning against the door slide. “And here I was thinking why it took you ages to return?”. He added with a wink, loving that the main reason why the latter was late, was because of Jisung. 

“I…”. Minho cursed inwardly. He was at a loss of words and Hyunjin’s teasing gaze wasn’t helping much either. Alright then. He shrugged his shoulders casually. “Let’s get inside the house”. He suggested, obviously ignoring Hyunjin’s presence. 

As they entered the house, Minho already prepared himself for the worst. Jisung was walking next to him and ready to apologize. He didn’t  have to…. However, as Woojin saw the sudden guest, he couldn’t help but smile. “Welcome! I’m Woojin! You’re Han Jisung right?” 

Jisung nodded, surprised that the other remembered his name. He greeted back and showed him the bag of ice cream. “I’m terribly sorry! Minho fell on the ground and as you can see, there’s one hell of a stain on his shirt. I insisted on buying him new ice cream, but because of me he totally forgot about the time!” He yelled, eyes closed and did a perfect 90 degrees bow. He probably forgot to breathe too. 

The apology seemed very genuine and Woojin couldn’t help but chuckle. He was never mad to begin with. Heck, he was even joking around when he asked his friend to buy him ice cream. Han Jisung was even willing to apologize. Very brave and thoughtful.  

With a thankful expression, he accepted the bag of ice cream. “I’m not mad!” He exclaimed cheerfully, rummaging through the bag in search for his favorite flavor. “There’s no need for you to apologize. Come sit with us for a bit!” He motioned for the other to sit on the couch. 

Jisung, hesitant at first, looked at Minho for any kind of confirmation. After the said male nodded and motioned for Jisung to follow Woojin, he finally did. As they settled themselves on the couch, the eldest male offered Jisung some ice cream, in which he gladly accepted. 

“I’m sorry for Minho. He can be so clumsy sometimes” Woojin hinted, rolling his eyes in Minho’s direction. His clumsy friend always had to find a way to create some messes.  

Jisung shook his head, holding out his hands in front of him as an indication that the other was wrong. 

Minho isn’t clumsy! 

Well…maybe he is. Fuck it. 

“Oh no no please don’t apologize! I’m the one who should be doing that actually!” Jisung tried to defend, to no avail. Woojin knew better than that. But Minho couldn’t help but smile fondly at the other. 

Woojin was thinking of telling Jisung he was wrong but decided against it. Instead he went and asked questions about the school and his job as vice president. 

“It’s pretty tiring” Jisung admitted honestly. Obviously leaving the fact out that the main reason the job was tiring was because them. 

On the other side of the room were Felix and Hyunjin, playing some games. Usually they would join the conversation, but both males seemed not to care. Minho raised an eyebrow at that. Very interesting. 

“How come?” Minho decided to ask. There was no harm in asking, right? 

However, he found it rather weird how the other widened his eyes at the question. He was not looking at him and scraping the back of his head. 

“Uhm…” 

Ah. 

Minho smiled softly.  

“It’s because of us right?” He asked as a matter of fact. He knew he guessed right when the other began stuttering. His face beet red by the fact that he had been caught. 

“Minho don’t tease him” Woojin said. The squirrel male -that’s how Woojin was going to call him- was embarrassed. He patted the other’s head and smiled. “Don’t worry, Hyunjin and Felix are quite a handful. We’re sorry for that”. 

Woojin couldn’t help but like the male. He remembered the promise they made to one another, but Jisung was too kind and innocent for that. He was shaken out his thought when Hyunjin and Felix walked up to him. 

“We are not a handful!” Felix pouted, kicking the couch softly. Jisung was surprised to see the famous Felix like that. He remembered their last encounter. Felix didn’t talk much but was kind enough to stop Hyunjin from harassing Changbin. He also remembered the jacket he gave to Changbin to keep the cold away. 

“Thank you” Jisung blurted out, locking eyes with the Australian male. 

Felix quirked an eyebrow. “For what?” 

His question got left unanswered. Jisung just shook his head and smiled. He detached his ass from the couch and grabbed his jacket, making the Australian male even more confused. 

“I actually have to go, Changbin might be waiting for me now. Thank you for forgiving Minho!” He thanked Woojin and draped his jacket around the shoulders. Checking the time, it was five minutes before their meet up time. Changbin was probably going to call him soon. 

Hyunjin wanted to open his mouth to ask about the president but couldn’t. He still felt a bit guilty for his actions last time. However, another idea popped in his mind and he couldn’t help himself from speaking his mind about that. “Hey Jisung, can you give Felix’s phone number to Changbin?” 

Well, that was a weird question. Jisung thought to himself. He turned to Felix, but just like him, he had a bewildered expression. “What for?”  

Hyunjin scraped the back of his head. “I’d like to be friends but I’m sure Changbin is not going to accept my number so soon”. He hinted and the squirrel faced male soon caught on quickly what he meant. 

After a few minutes of being indecisive and practically ignoring Felix’s shouts of protests, he nodded. It sounded like a good idea actually.  

“Let’s do that!”. He agreed, quickly saving Felix’s number on his phone. “Hope you don’t mind having me in your contact list”. He chirped cheerfully, eyes glistering as he stared at the Australian male. 

Felix could only sigh at that. What done had been done. Might as well just accept it. “Whatever” He muttered quietly, hoping Jisung wouldn’t spam message him every. Single. Day. 

“Can I add you as well?” Minho asked hopefully.  

Jisung couldn’t help but chuckle when Minho asked for ‘his’ number and not Changbin’s. He wondered if he did that consciously.  

Anyways, there was no reason to reject the cute request. “Of course, you can!”.  

Welp. That might’ve sounded a bit too enthusiastic. Jisung handed his phone over to Minho and let the other save his number. He laughed when Minho returned the phone with a cheeky grin and saw that he saved himself as ‘Lee know’. 

_What even is that supposed to mean?_

He got pulled out of his thought when he felt a vibration coming from the phone he was holding. He gulped a bit as he saw the dialer, knowing that if he didn’t hurry up soon he was going to have a pleasant conversation with _hell_ aka _Changbin_ today. 

He quickly apologized and bid his goodbye before rushing out of the door, nothing indicating his presence but a sprinkle of dust that was wafting around in the air. 

Woojin softly closed the door and turned around, staring at Minho with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. “So…you guys are the best of friends already?”. He inquired, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Minho felt small when his friend practically inspected him with his gaze, probably hoping to see anything out of ordinary to use against him. Hence he tried to keep a neutral expression and just smiled at the latter. “Of course! I’m just going along with the bet!” 

What a lie. 

Woojin seemed to notice the hesitancy in his voice also. The others did as well. They all just hummed. He could hear the mocking tone.  

“If you say so” 

“Y-yes” Wait! Why the stutter?! Minho, keep ahold of yourself will ya? 

Fortunately, his friends decided to stop the teasing and went back to rearranging the room. Minho couldn’t help but be grateful at that. There was a bit of humanity in their hearts fortunately.  

The sun was starting to settle down. The birds were flying to their nests, the insects crawled back to their homes and then the realization hit him that they wasted the whole day doing nothing. 

Instead of grieving, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to clean up the ground. Meeting Jisung was worth it anyways. He scrunched his nose in disgust as his hand met something sticky. His roommates were a total mess and the floor was decorated by ice cream sticks. After deliberately picking them up one by one, he stumbled upon an envelope. Raising an eyebrow at that, he opened it and scanned its content. 

“Uhm…What is this?” He questioned aloud, grabbing the attention of Woojin and Hyunjin who dropped their stuff and made their way towards Minho. 

“What do you mean-?” Hyunjin asked but quickly stopped himself after reading the letter. “Wha-?” 

“Where did you find this?” Woojin asked. His face scrunched in confusion as he scanned the content of the letter again.  

“Just on the ground” Minho replied. He found the envelope in the middle of the living room, which meant that the letter wasn’t delivered by the postman. He turned the paper to look for any hints, but only found the initials “SK” written on the backside of the letter. 

“What is it?” Woojin asked perplexed. With a swift turn he checked for any other hints or envelopes in the room, but there was nothing except for the one in Minho’s hands. 

“This is weird…” Hyunjin murmured dazzled, but soon after he yelped slightly. A sudden realization dawned onto him. With a loud “Ah!” he drew attention from both males. 

 “This!” Hyunjin pointed at the letter, mouth agape. “It must be Jisung’s!”  

The others widened their eyes. Woojin quickly agreed with the younger male. The piece of paper in Minho’s hand was slowly crumbling into a ball. Said male shook his head vigorously, not wanting to believe Hyunjin.  

Something didn’t add up. It could’ve been Jisung’s like Hyunjin stated, but Minho felt like there was more to it. He opened the letter again and reread its content. The exact same words ghosting over the letter again. “Watch out for JYP”  

_Who the hell is JYP?_

“I doubt it’s Jisung’s…” Minho softly whispered; eyes droopy as he stared at the exact same sentence all over again.  

“What is going?”. The three males looked up when their friend Felix spoke, appearing from behind the door with wet hair and an appearance that screamed _‘clean’._

“This…” Woojin began, pointing at the letter.

 He raised his brow and grabbed the letter out of Minho’s hand and scanned its content with curious eyes. 

“Lol” 

… 

The three males waited for the Australian male to continue, but nothing was being said after that. 

Hyunjin lightly hit Felix in frustration. “What the hell are you Lolling for!?” 

“What did you hit me for?!” He yelled back, punching Hyunjin with such force that sent the other stumbling back. 

Both males were getting ready to engage in a fight, but like always, Woojin stopped it from escalating any further. He grabbed the two by the collar and told them to sit their ass down. 

Both troublemakers sighing in frustration and plopped themselves onto the couch with Minho in between. 

Just in case. 

“Y’all making a fuss for nothing” Felix stated the obvious. He couldn’t exactly understand how a simple piece of paper with a stupid hidden message could cause such havoc. He actually wanted to rest when he got out of shower, but instead he got stuck with three panicking males trying to decipher this idiotic message.  

That much of a rest. 

Woojin raised a brow at that, grabbing the nearest plushy toy and hugged it protectively against his own body. “Of course, we should take it seriously! Our lives might be at stake here!” 

“What the hell?! We are not living in some kind of action movie! You’re acting like Chan” 

“Hehe! You never know!” He said in a panicky voice, just like the way Chan would react. This had him smiling from ear to ear, thinking of his Australian friend. 

“Woojin, you’re losing your cool and you’re acting like Felix and Hyunjin right now”. Minho tried to punch some sense into the male. Dealing with Felix and Hyunjin was more than enough. There was no need for another one.  

Woojin embarrassedly sunk himself further in the couch and relented in defeat. He could feel Felix’s triumphant stare piercing right through him. He already imagined how the other would go ‘I. Am. Right!” the moment he locks eyes with him. So instead he turned around and excluded himself from the conversation. 

Minho didn’t seem to mind and kept on babbling about the letter. Felix chose to shut the male off and put the earphones in his ears unnoticed.  Hyunjin tried to follow the conversation but ended up falling in a deep slumber. 

‘Ah these kids..’ Minho thought and smiled as he put the piece of paper down. He stretched his arm and moaned in ecstasy. It was time to get some good night sleep. Woojin already washed up and went to bed, leaving Minho to wake up the two sleeping beauties. By that, he means it. The two are by far the most sleep loving living creatures in the whole damn universe. 

Once he told the two to sleep in their own bed, he washed up and plopped himself down on his bed after changing into his pajama. He settled himself into a comfortable position and turned off the light. Worrying about other things comes later. 

A good night rest is what’s important. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A double update today ;). The story is almost reaching the point where all the fun goes downhill. Stay tuned!
> 
> Next chapter will be up this weekend. Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Messy misunderstandings

There is a small little fact Changbin got reminded of as the student council president. The definition of this small fact was dealing with stubborn students. 

“We want more money for our club!” A certain student demanded. She slammed her hands down on the wooden table to show that she was being serious. 

“Like I said, I can’t-“ 

“What do you mean you can’t!?” 

“Wha-?“ 

“Just give me the damn money!” 

Changbin massaged his brows. This was sixth person that decided to bother him about money today. He wished he could permanently sew their mouths shut or even better, throw them off earth. Because how many people bothered him already? 

Yes, six fucking people. 

As if that weren’t enough. They were all loud human beings, trying to ruin his day by bursting into his room and demanding stuff that made no sense. This was honestly getting nowhere, and he was left wondering why he ever agreed on doing this. 

Where was his useless vice anyways?! 

As on cue, the said male burst through the door, holding a pack of ice cream in his hands and Changbin forgave him right away. There was always place for some ice cream in his stomach.  

The girl that was standing in between them was long forgotten. A tick was showing on her powdered face and she started yelling loudly. Jisung could’ve swore that he was about to go deaf. What the hell! 

“Woah! One could join a choir with a shriek like yours!” Jisung exclaimed, hands covering his mouth. 

Changbin tried to hold it in but couldn’t. Soon the room was decorated by laughs from the council president. The sound more inviting than the shriek from the girl. 

“Jisung! Give me the ice cream!” Changbin said in between laughs.  

The girl was embarrassed and fuming. She grabbed the ice cream from Jisung’s hands and threw it on the ground. “You guys are horrible!” She growled, trying to wipe away the bit of ice cream that was on her hand. 

A shock left Jisung’s mouth and he fixed his gaze from the ice cream to the girl. “You did not just do that!” He gritted out. The ice cream was by far one of the most expensive ice creams he ever bought. 

Changbin was just like his friend in distress. His stomach was yearning for some cold ice cream, but a whiny female ruined that for him. “Out!” He shouted; gaze fixed on the girl as his slender finger pointed at the door. 

“What the hell do-“ 

“Out I said!” 

Note that Changbin sounded very angry and the girl couldn’t help but relent in defeat. She huffed and without batting an eye, stormed out of the room. The door being slammed shut behind her. 

“Wah…that was intense”. Jisung said astonished. He crouched towards the ground and tried to pick up the smeared ice on the floor by hand, to no avail. 

Changbin grabbed a tissue from the desk and helped his friend clean up the remaining ice. It was such a shame, but they ended up laughing anyways.  

“They won’t leave the money issue alone?” Jisung asked, wiping away the last bits of ice with the tissue before standing up and brushing the dust from his pants away. 

“It’s so annoying!” Changbin yelled out in distress, pulling his hair to show the other it was a serious matter. 

“Shouldn’t Seungmin do these things?”  

Changbin sighed. “Yeah but they were starting to bully him into giving them money. I felt bad for letting him deal with such monsters” He admitted truthfully, recalling the unfortunate event that took place an hour ago. Poor Seungmin held it in well. 

“Hmm” Jisung nodded in understanding. Seungmin was innocent and cute and he doubted that the other could lash out on the students. “What about Chan?” 

Changbin shook his head. “I have no idea where he is”. He hadn’t seen his Australian friend for the past few days. He wondered what the other was up to. 

“What?” 

“You heard me right” 

Jisung raised a brow. “Did you try calling him?” he questioned.  

The silence that soon followed was proof enough for Jisung that his friend didn’t even bother to call the other. He shook his head in disappointment and fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing Chan right away. 

Changbin pouted a bit but waited for the other line to pick up the phone. 

“Hey! Jisung! What’s up!?” Someone on the other line answered, most likely Chan. 

Jisung smirked at Changbin and the other turned his face away in embarrassment. “Hey Kangaroo! Where are you right now?!” 

“I’m in school, why mister squirrel?” 

“Get your ass over to the student council room right now!” He said, totally ignoring the fact that his friend called him squirrel. 

“Oh, do you miss me?”. Jisung could hear the teasing tone coming from the other line and couldn’t help but scoff in amusement. 

“As if!”  

“Mhm..” 

“Chan!” 

“Alright alright! My class will be over soon. I’ll be there in five minutes!”  After Jisung replied with a quick ‘okay’, they both hung up the call. 

Changbin was still avoiding the other’s gaze. Jisung smiled softly at him. “Hey..” He started; eyes soft. “When will you get over your crush on Chan? 

Changbin stared perplexed at his friend, just astonished at Jisung’s idiocy again. “W-what!?” He exclaimed loudly, mouth flopping open.  

“Don’t deny it” Jisung interrupted, ruffling his friend’s hair. 

“Dude. What the hell?!” Changbin was confused and slapped his hand away. What the hell was his friends on about? April 1st was still a lot of months away. 

Jisung shrugged his shoulders. “Give me one reason why you didn’t want to call him”. He pointed out. Eyes still glued onto the other, hoping to see anything out of ordinary. He grabbed the bottle of water lying on the table and took a sip. 

Changbin face palmed inwardly. Unbelievable. “Are you seriously thinking that I couldn’t call Chan because I have an undying crush for him?” 

“Who has a crush on me?” A third voice asked. Chan was standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin on his face, his dimples surfacing on his pale skin. He waved at the two and entered the room, softly closing the door behind him. 

“Chan! You said five minutes!” Jisung said with a small panicky voice. 

“Well class ended right away” He shrugged his shoulders casually. He eyed Changbin and smiled. “So, who has a crush on me?” 

“Jisung here thinks I have a crush on you” Changbin confessed, fully intending to embarrass his best friend. 

“Changbin? Crushing on me? Woah I feel honored!” Chan said dramatically, putting his hand on his chest and knelt down. As if on cue, Changbin went along with the act. 

“Yah! It was a joke!” Jisung tried to stop them, to no avail. 

“I think Changbin and I are very compa-“ 

“Chan!” Jisung fumed embarrassedly, shaking his friend for him to stop the teasing. A simple joke escalated into this. But what to expect from that wild kangaroo. 

The two males laughed it off after teasing their friend for a few more minutes before getting back to business. Changbin quickly informed Chan about the recent demands from clubs and that the matter should be taken care of before it starts escalating. Especially since they’re dealing with university students. 

“So basically, they want extra money for a trip?” Chan summarized the whole story with a simple question. 

Changbin nodded and Chan continued. “Why don’t we arrange a trip for all first and second years? That way they’ll get their trip and we don’t have to spend a lot of money. It’s cheaper this way”. He suggested. 

Jisung’s mouth formed an “o’ shape as well as Changbin’s. Such an easy solution they couldn’t come up with themselves.  

“We can put flyers throughout the school and notify the teachers about it” 

Changbin suddenly smirked as an idea popped up in his mind. “Awh! Binnie is totally crushing on you right now!” He said cutely, softly hitting Chan’s shoulders. 

Chan of course, catching up to the act grabbed Changbin and held him close, chin raised. “Oh really? I can show you more if you become mine”. He wriggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh my god Channie Oppa!” Changbin squealed, hands jokingly covering his face. 

Jisung almost puked. 

Almost. 

If it were not for the fact that an uninvited person stood in front of the door and cleared his throat. 

Jisung smirked in victory. He strongly believed in Karma and was grateful to see that god bestowed him the perfect person to interrupt the disgusting conversation his two friends had. The embarrassed looks they had plastered on their face was priceless and it took them a few seconds to get out of their shocked trance before letting go of each other. 

“Hi Felix!” Jisung greeted happily. His voice being extra loud for Changbin to hear. He knew that his best friend was embarrassed to face Felix properly and thus he decided this would be the perfect moment for revenge.  

“Hey..” Felix greeted back softly, uncertainty covering his deep voice. 

Changbin was fidgeting and scraping the back of his head. A small form of an embarrassed blush was painting his cheeks and he slowly but steadily faced the other and pretended nothing happened. Such a nice way of dealing with the situation until Felix decided to open his mouth. With an uncomfortable cough he cleared his throat. 

“Should I come back at a later time?” 

“HAHAHA!” Jisung laughed aloud. This was by far the most entertaining thing that happened so far. He clutched his stomach and tried to bring his breathing to an even pace. 

“No no no! This is not what it looks like! We just tried to tease Jisung” Chan tried to explain; voice desperate. He would be dead if Felix told the others about this.  

Felix shrugged, probably because he couldn’t care less about the situation or didn’t mind the fact that the first thing he saw were two males holding each other tightly. He turned to Chan and smiled. 

“I was asked by the teacher to deliver these two books to you”. He said and Changbin noticed that the other was holding a few books indeed. 

“You?!” Chan exclaimed, raising one brow.  

Felix nodded, eyes not leaving his. “Don’t lump me together with that idiot Hyunjin. I’m a kind person” He walked towards the marble table and slowly put the books down.  

“Oh, woah Felix! Chris is so proud of you!” He cried in English. Fake teared, he ran towards his Australian friend and pulled him into a tight hug, probably crushing the other’s body in process.  

Changbin and Jisung could only silently watch at the scene that was unfolding into something comedy-like. A soft chuckle escaped Changbin’s mouth when Felix almost wriggled himself free. Guess they weren’t the only victims of Chan’s monstrous hugs. 

“Let go!’ He yelled out; his voice muffled by the other’s uniform. He considered biting himself free, but he wasn’t such a bitter person and he liked Chan. He let his arms fall next to his side and waited until the other decided to let go. 

Getting no reaction from the shorter male, bored Chan quickly, so he let go. He suggested for Felix to come sit with them but was still holding tightly onto the male’s uniform. Probably scared that the latter would flee. 

Felix shook his head. “No can’t do, I’m meeting up with Minho in a moment”. He politely declined. It was a relief that he already had plans today, seemingly that he didn’t want to converse with the three males. Yet seeing Chan’s flustered face was worth it.  

Chan? 

Wait a second. 

“Chan, what exactly are you doing here?” Felix eyed him suspiciously suddenly. 

“W-what do you mean?” His voice broke a little and he tried to hide his nervousness by covering it with a smile. He inwardly cursed himself for letting his guard down, scared that Felix would be mad. 

“You know exactly what I mean!” He stuck his tongue out and had one eye closed. Seeing his friend in distress was such a sight. 

Changbin seemed to notice that the other had an internal stress moment, perfectly covered by that fake smile of his. Like always, his lips curved a bit downwards while pretending. He was about to explain the situation, but Chan stopped him, held his arm out to cease the other’s movement. He turned to Changbin with a calm expression, mouthing a ‘don’t worry’ 

“I’m actually a member of the student council and we were just having a break when you entered”. He explained, the sudden confidence in his voice left him by surprise. 

Felix raised an eyebrow, face scrunched up in confusion. He mouthed a simple ’what?’, while standing awkwardly in the room. 

“Sorry for not telling you?” He let the sentence fall out into a question. He sincerely hoped that Felix wouldn’t be mad. His facial expression was neutral, so it was quite difficult. 

Changbin was holding his breath, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention. His friend had a shaky voice and Changbin knew that it had to do with the fact that Chan hid such a secret from his friend. Note that they’ve known Chan for ages and Felix had no right to be mad. Nonetheless, he hoped that the other would let it slide. 

A suffocating silence descended over the four males. The chirping sound of the birds filled the room and for some reason, it was deafening.  

Felix cocked his head and laughed. “What are you so scared for?” He managed to say in between chuckles. “Did you think I would be mad or something?” 

That was exactly what they thought. 

Changbin’s surprised expression didn’t go by unnoticed. He put his hand in front of his mouth and stared at the latter as if he had said something out of ordinary. He already figured out that Felix was a very laid-back person who didn’t really care but it still took him by surprise. Maybe it was the deep voice that said it. Nevertheless, Felix’s smile dropped a little after seeing Changbin’s perplexed expression. 

“Uhm-“ 

“Oh please! As if I care who you befriend”. Felix replied with a grin, putting his hand on Chan’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. The sad expression long forgotten and replaced with a cheeky one.  

With a sheepish smile he nodded back, attacking Felix in a tight kangaroo hug again, making the male squeal in surprise.  

Yeah. Squeal. 

If Felix’s yelp counted as a squeal, then it was. If not? Then it can be described as a scream that erupts from the deepest caves. 

This was the exact same voice that had sent multiple shivers down Changbin’s spine. The exact same voice that left him speechless. The exact same person that left him speechless. He also had gone quiet when Felix came to deliver the books. For some reason, talking to him seemed really difficult or let’s say awkward? 

Changbin wasn’t a shy person. He speaks out his mind when necessary and isn’t scared to fight people head on. Furthermore, he is known for being the aegyo master. 

So simply put. One you can’t mess with. 

Even so, reacting to kind gestures from people he doesn’t know on a personal level does the trigger. There was a weird aura emitting from the Australian male, making it impossible to get really close to him. An imaginary wall that was hard to break and behind those concrete walls lies a fragile Felix, one that easily opens his heart to anyone. 

Or so he thinks. 

His mind was so preoccupied that he didn’t seem to notice that Chan already let go of the other and called out to him, to no avail. After several times, Jisung decided to slam some sense into him by giving him  a light push, causing Changbin to yelp softly. 

That seemed to do the trick and Changbin immediately jerked his head upwards, locking eyes with the culprit who dared to wake him up from his dreamlike state. 

“While you were staring off into space, we were having a nice small talk with Felix, but he has to leave now. We thought it would be nice if you could be physically and mentally present here and say bye to him too”. Jisung mockingly said, putting intonation on a few words to make himself clearer. He gently put his hands on his hips and watched his friend in amusement. 

If it were not for the six eyes that were watching Changbin intently, he would’ve said bye already. Instinctively he fixed his posture into a more composed one and waved timidly at the other. 

“Bye Felix!”. The bye sounding a lot louder than he originally intended while he tried to keep himself composed. 

A chuckle escaped Felix’s mouth as he watched the other with an amusement grin. He quickly draped his backpack around the shoulders before bidding the three males goodbye as well. 

Once he left, both Jisung and Chan robotically turned around and locked eyes with their president. A smug grin appearing on their faces as they started mimicking Changbin. 

“B-bye F-felix!” Jisung imitated with a stutter, hands flailing around. 

“No! It was like this!” Chan straightened himself and with quick motions waved at Changbin. “Bye Felix!” He joked in a monotone. 

Changbin decided to ignore the kangaroo and squirrel. knowing that they would stop eventually. He walked back to his desk to put the books in the drawers. When he opened the first drawer, he noticed an unfamiliar bag. Not remembering its content, he grabbed it and peeked through the openings. 

“Oh my god!” He suddenly exclaimed, quickly removing the whole bag from the drawer and dashed past Chan and Jisung to the door as a sudden wind circled around the two males. 

Both stared wide eyed at the sudden behavior. “What’s going on!?”. Jisung decided to ask, hesitant in his voice as Changbin opened the door and was ready to leave. He quickly turned around and mouthed a quick ‘I’ll be back’ before closing the door behind him. 

“Well then”, Chan muttered perplexed, confused as well. Both males decided to leave it be and ask Changbin about it later. 

The moment Changbin closed the door, he accelerated his own speed and dashed through the hallway in search for a certain Australian male. Upon seeing the strands of blonde disappearing behind a corner he shouted. 

“Felix! You blonde grumpy looking Australian!” The yell echoed throughout the hallway and Changbin halted to catch his breath, seemingly out of breath. He looked up and found himself staring at two glistering brown orbs.  

When did he get here so fast?! 

A visible tick appeared on the other’s face and he forcible grabbed Changbin by the collar and pulled him. “What do you mean grumpy looking-!?”. He stopped himself midway when the other was looking at him with a raised brow. Oh right..! Not grumpy at all. 

Changbin straightened his collar and held out the bag in front of Felix, facing the other .“Your jacket. I forgot to give it back to you. I washed it clean by the way”.  

The silence that soon followed was unbearable. The other was just looking at him with a neutral expression. Changbin was trying figure out if Felix was mad, happy or sad? But the other didn’t bat an eye. He stood just a few millimeters apart from him and noticed the slight height difference. He had to raise his head a bit to be able to lock eyes with the other. 

That’s what he did and leaned back a bit; a bit intimidated by the proximity. ”What?” 

Felix smiled. “I didn’t expect you to wash it”. He admitted truthfully. Changbin had eyed the other suspiciously because of the lack of reaction, but it was soon replaced by a surprised one.  

“Well.... I did” He replied embarrassedly, actually feeling a bit offended. He took a step forward to scare Felix a bit. 

However, it seemed to do the opposite, because Felix grabbed his hand and pulled it away. He hummed in reply and accepted the bag, happy to be in the hands of its rightful owner.  

“Thank you” He replied with a smug grin. Oh, how badly Changbin wanted to rip it off the other’s face.  

Felix was playing around. 

He didn’t honestly know what to think of him. He was not particularly close or could consider him as a friend. They were stuck in an elevator once and the other time he was kind enough to stop his friend, but in fact he didn’t know a single thing about Felix. Wasn’t his last name Lee? Well, it’s not that he particularly cared, but Felix managed to light up a stilled fire in his heart. 

A negative one the least. It’s as if he was trying to belittle Changbin in a mocking way. He tightened his fists and took a deep breath. Inquisitively, he tried to read the male. 

In Changbin’s dictionary, he called it ‘Curiosity’ 

When Felix had grabbed the bag from him, he let his arms fall next to his sides. Unsure of what to say, he realized that he hadn’t thanked him yet. ‘That much of being an asshole’. He thought embarrassedly.  

His lips curved upwards and he tried his best to fake a genuine smile. It didn’t take him much effort to do that, because it wasn’t fake at all. “Thank you for the jacket by the way”. He thanked Felix. 

Another short silence followed and Changbin gulped. He knew exactly what was coming the moment Felix’s neutral expression got replaced by a smirk, one side of his lips curving upwards.  

“No problem but it was annoying since you were shivering against me. I couldn’t sleep because of you” The words left Felix’s mouth smoothly and he leaned against the wall, counting to three before the anticipated outburst would follow. 

“W-what!? “ This was by far the most embarrassing thing Changbin heard. Losing his composure in front of Felix was one thing. Shivering against his body in the middle of the night was something he couldn’t quite comprehend. He looked around, hoping that no one was listening on their conversation. 

He couldn’t think of a well-conceived comeback. He bit his lip and nibbled on the piece of skin that came loose because of his teeth. He often did that when he found himself in an uncomfortable situation, or a situation where he didn’t have the upper hand. 

Felix’s ridiculing smirk ought to be ripped off from his face, but Changbin made a mental note not to result into violence. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and beating heart. He wasn’t mad at Felix, not even close to that. He was mad at himself for being such a weakling. 

Or so he thought. 

Until Felix decided to speak up again, still having that smug grin plastered on that chubby face. “It was so cold, but you were almost crying in your sleep! I couldn’t help but give you my jacket”. The smile he portrayed seemed really genuine and Changbin almost forgot that Felix was insulting him if it were not for the mocking tone that followed. 

“No one ever asked you! It would’ve been better if you had left me freezing there!”  

Those weren’t the words he actually wanted to say, but it was fine. He knew he was exaggerating with his reactions and that Felix didn’t deserve such treatment, but he couldn’t quite stop himself from opening his foul mouth. Maybe it had something to do with wanting to keep on talking to Felix, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. 

“Ey, I’m not heartless” Felix stated as a matter of fact, the corners of his lips curving downwards and a big frown showed on his face. 

“I know..” Changbin muttered and then smiled wholeheartedly, seemingly done with the exaggerated reactions. He saw Felix raising his eyebrow and knew he was confusing him. 

For a moment, Felix’s expression became unreadable, and Changbin wondered if he did right by talking to Felix casually. Maybe he should’ve taken it slowly or maybe this was a bad idea altogether. Changbin didn’t want to be hasty, but it felt like Felix opened his heart a bit and without a second thought, he took that opportunity to get a bit closer to him in his own way. Jisung had told him quite a few things about Felix and he still thinks that what happened in the elevator and with Hyunjin triggered Felix enough already. 

He was so occupied with his complicated thoughts that he forgot that there was another presence in the room.  

“You know” Felix started and Changbin jerked out of his trance and looked upwards, noticing the smile that was slowly surfacing on Felix’s face. “You’re not that bad” He admitted, cocking his head a bit as if he were inspecting Changbin. 

Not that bad. 

Thee simple words turned out to be holding much more value than Felix probably ever could imagine. This felt like an achievement. A goal he achieved to be more precise. Changbin actually managed to convince Felix that he wasn’t a bad person. Maybe it has to do with the jacket he washed, he thought. 

Well, who cares! 

His heart was beating fast and when he looked up, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, his cheeks a bit red from excitement. To be this happy was probably just an exaggeration but this was Felix. The person who once had cussed him out for being a president. The exact same person whom he spent a whole night with. Also, the one who was the cause of his unnatural fast beating heart right now. 

Felix laughed. “You’re blushing”. That seemed to get Changbin out of his dreamy trance and he jerked his head upwards, a bit surprised by Felix’s bluntness.  

“I’m not!” He really wasn’t. He tried to convince the other. He was still overjoyed and couldn’t really cover his smile in front of Felix. “I’m...just happy”. He admitted sheepishly, fumbling with his fingers a bit. 

Felix’s lips turned into a smile. “Ah...that’s cute” He whispered teasingly, just not loud enough for Changbin to hear. 

Changbin was sure that the other was holding back. He found it rather cute how Felix tried to stop himself from teasing him. He was about to offer Felix some lunch but noticed that the other was looking at his watch, so he stopped himself from asking. 

As if on cue Felix opened his mouth, notifying Changbin about his leave because his friend was waiting. He grabbed the bag that was lying on the ground. ‘”See you next time and take care” He smiled, lips curving upwards and his eyelids barely a few millimeters apart. 

Did he just say, ‘next time’? With a smile that could outshine the sun?? 

Suddenly Changbin’s heart made an unmistakable double beat. Heat rose up to his cheeks and his hands were getting all sweaty. Maybe this was indeed a bad idea after all. Nothing ended up well when he was with Felix and his sudden fast beating heart  was telling him to leave the place as soon as possible. Nothing was going to come out well if he stayed anyways. 

 He managed to greet back between shaky teeth as he hid his red cheeks with his hands.  Changbin was very conscious of his own behavior and knew that Felix teased him for the amusing reactions only. 

Felix smiled once more and left. Changbin watched Felix’s retreating form disappearing behind the corner and he suddenly remembered that Chan and Jisung were probably waiting for an explanation. Changbin sighed, rephrasing the previous thought. An explanation that would entertain them, high likely. 

How was he going to explain that catching up to Felix to return the jacket only took him proximal fifteen whole minutes? Maybe telling them that searching for the person in question took him ten minutes would suffice. Maybe telling them about his current heart condition was an option? 

Maybe? 

Well, scrap that. He wasn’t going to tell them that. Mainly because it was Felix that caused it to go astray from its normal beating frequency. Heck, he wasn’t going to satisfy them with anything juicy or anything that would made him suffer. That would be quite masochistic and Changbin’s wasn’t a fan of it. 

He liked the fact that Felix opened up to him. Secretly, he was kind of grateful that the unfortunate events had occurred. It had made Felix let his defensive wall crumble down a bit and had made it easier for Changbin to approach him. He had to say that he didn’t particularly liked the teasing or the intimacy they had in the elevator when he almost fell flat faced on the ground, if it were not for Felix who held him tightly around the waist, their body pressed against each other and Felix’s face next to his… 

Wait…what?! Changbin shook his head vigorously, panic slowly arising from the depths of his spines. A red tint was adorning his cheeks and Changbin had to slap himself back to reality. 

Did he just blush?  

‘Oh god…I need to sleep’. He whined in his thoughts, massaging his brows in process. Thinking about Felix had drained his energy and he was ready to go home, but then remembered that he still had some classes and that his friends were still waiting. 

He straightened his composure and left, hoping to clear his mind as fast as possible. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, I said I was going to put the 5th chapter this weekend, but guess who updated earlier~ Expect the 6th chapter at the end of this week,  
> I can say for sure that the fun times are over now. From next chapter onwards, the story will become more serious from now on. 
> 
> PS: Leave a comment if you liked (or not) the chapter, I seriously get demotivated quickly and need some motivation from you guys uu  
> I'm not asking, I'm begging...jk 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	6. A warning

Unique.

That was the only word that could describe a certain subject we call mathematics nowadays.

Or at least, that’s what Felix thinks. 

Currently, said male was in class and trying to decipher the Chinese letters that were decorating the smartboard, or in human language, we call it ‘mathematics’. Felix sighed for the ninth time and let his pencil fall down on the wooden table, frustration clearly shown on his face. He cocked his head to the side to sneak a glance at his friend Hyunjin, thinking that maybe he could copy his notes. However, said student was sleeping soundlessly. 

He scowled a bit. He had no intention in asking his other classmates, scared that the crazy fan girls would strike again. He decided to take the matter into own hands and tried to solve the equations written on the board.  

It took him exactly thirty seconds before relenting in defeat. He thought about joining Hyunjin in his travel off to dreamland, but he wasn’t sleepy and thus sleeping would be a feasible task. In the end he grabbed his phone and went through his contact list. Scrolling through had made him realize something. 

Seo Changbin had his phone number. 

He wondered if the other would call him, but then again, why? He didn’t quite understand what Hyunjin was planning when he told Jisung to give Changbin his phone number. But not only Hyunjin. Minho was quite suspicious too. His expression and mood made a 360 degrees turn whenever Jisung’s present. 

Well, he was weird also. Woojin was probably the sanest out of them all. Funny, because even Chan’s behavior took him by surprise. He never knew that he was friends with those two. 

Not that he really cared anymore. 

He slumped back into his seat and checked the time. There were only a few minutes left  and he was contemplating whether to wake up the sleepy head or not. The only thing that made him rethink his idea were the hungry girls in his class, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

He played with his phone a bit more, before the bell rung. He stood up and walked over to his friend. Just as he was about to wake him up, he heard him murmuring softly. 

“Mhm…I know you like me Seo Changbin..”  

A visible tick appeared on Felix’s face. So this was what he was dreaming about? With a scoff he turned around and left the classroom. ‘I hope you’ll get eaten by those girls’. He thought mercilessly as he quietly closed the door behind him. 

He wasn’t particularly mad, but knowing Hyunjin, he probably traveled off to the dirty part in his mind and hearing the name Changbin coming out from his mouth ticked him off. Heck, mentioning anyone would be sickly, but for some reason hearing the certain male’s name triggered him even more. 

As he left the school ground, he felt a vibration coming from his pockets. He decided to ignore it the first time but then it rang again. This caller was persistent. He fished the phone out of his pocket and answered the call. 

‘You bitch! How dare you leave me with these cannibals!?’ The caller shouted. Must be Hyunjin, Felix thought. Guess he has woken up. He already prepared himself for a nag. 

“Oops, sorry I forgot we were classmates”. Well, that was a bad lie. Nonetheless he just shrugged his shoulders. 

“You liar! We’ve been classmates since year one! Have you any idea what they’ve done to me!?”  

Did he really care? “No, tell me!” He faked his surprise. 

“They stole my freaking shoe and painted my bag with ‘I love you Hyunjin’ and ‘marry me’! 

Felix laughed. That was funny. He already imagined Hyunjin’s disheveled clothes and probably a face a full of lipstick marks. Those girls show no mercy. He felt a little bit guilty for leaving his friend to fate itself. 

“That sounds like a pain, I’m sorry” 

“Lee Felix, mark my words. I’ll get my revenge!” Hyunjin declares before hanging up.  

Oops. He removed the phone from his ear and placed it back in his pockets. Hyunjin never lies about revenge, so Felix already prepared himself. His friend could strike at any moment. 

As he walked past the school gate, he found himself staring at a certain president, who was standing quite a few meters away from him. The male was leaning against the wall, probably waiting for someone. 

Changbin was wearing all black like always. Felix had to admit, it looked quite good on him. It was just funny how a school president can wear all black in school. Well, not every university has a student council either. He stared a bit longer and noticed that Changbin had quite a good body proportion. He could be a model if it were not for his height, but Felix found that part especially adorable. 

Indecisively, he thought about greeting him but a certain something caught his eye.  A black scooter was driving in their direction, more like straight in Changbin’s direction. The other had his ears plugged and probably hadn’t noticed the sound of the motor closing in on him. 

The driver drove with quite a speed, probably over the speed limit and Felix hoped that the driver was going to stop or round the corner, but the more the distance closed between them, the more panic arose from inside him.

Then it clicked.

The driver was going straight to Changbin and if Felix didn’t hurry, he would be a witness of a murder soon. Heck, he didn’t want anyone to die on his watch. 

Without a second to spare, he moved his body and ran as fast as his legs could take him, shouting the other’s name to no avail. Changbin had both his ears plugged. His throat was burning and smacking for breath. But that didn’t stop him. With all his strength he tried to reach the other in time. Just before the scooter could ram into Changbin and create a bloody mess, he grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him as hard as he could against him, holding him secure in his arms. 

The driver stopped for a second before driving away, not sparing another glance at the two. Felix managed to catch his breath and hugged Changbin even tighter, too scared that something would happen if he let go. 

“W-wha-?!” He could hear the muffled voice covered by his clothes. He let go of Changbin and a worried expression washed over his face. What if he had stayed in school a bit longer? Changbin would’ve been injured or even worse...dead. 

“I’m glad you’re okay” Felix exasperatedly whispered, sweat dripping down his red cheeks. He quickly inspected Changbin for any injuries, but fortunately there were none. 

Changbin looked at him with a bewildered expression. “Did…did he try to kill me?!" He questioned in disbelief, staring at nothing in particular now. Felix frowned and knew that the other person couldn’t believe his eyes. He squatted his knees a little and began scratching his head with one hand, surprised at what had happened. 

A simple nod from Felix was enough for Changbin to fully understand the current situation. “What the hell!?” He yelled out in frustration.  

Felix managed to get his breath fully back and supported himself with one hand by using the wall. “I’m confused as well. All I witnessed was a scooter that was about to ram into you”. He whispered the last few words, not wanting to scare Changbin even more. 

“Thank you for saving me” Changbin genuinely said, voice relieved. Felix shrugged it off. 

“Don’t thank me, anyone would’ve done the same”. Little did he know that he wouldn't pull such a sprint for a stranger.

 “But…why me..?” He looked around for any traces the driver had left and was surprised to see a note on the ground. “Look!” 

Felix noticed the piece of paper also and waited for Changbin to return with it. “What does it say?”. It must be from the crazy lunatic since the letter was addressed to Changbin. This was probably their plan B, since they couldn’t injure the president. Nothing was going to happen to Changbin, at least not on Felix’s watch. 

Changbin fumbled with the paper and his eyes widened when he tried to read the content aloud, since it was messily written. “Stay... away from Han Jisung”. There was a short silence before he snapped. “What?” 

Felix raised an eyebrow as well. Both males couldn’t quite understand what Jisung had to do with this. Was he acquainted with these people? Then he suddenly remembered the day Jisung visited their home. Hyunjin had mentioned that the letter could’ve been Jisung’s. 

Oh yeah he remembers. He even lolled at that. He chuckled before remembering something even better. The previous letter was from someone called JYP. Who was the sender of this letter? 

Felix’s eyes widened. “Hold on!” He told Changbin and grabbed the piece of paper. Changbin stared wide eyed but Felix chose to ignore him and quickly scanned the paper. He turned it upside down and found what he had been searching for.  

Felix frowned. “Who’s this?” He asked to no one in particular. He had hoped to find the initials ‘JYP’ on the paper, but this one was quite different. He turned to Changbin and showed him the strange initials. “Do you know who this might be?” 

The initial shown was the letter ‘J’ and nothing more. Changbin furrowed his brows and leaned against the wall. “Huh? There are a lot of names that start with the letter ‘J’ ” He groaned out in frustration. 

Something didn’t add up and Felix found the situation becoming a blurry unsolved mess. How did they know that Changbin was standing in front of the school gates? The only possible explanation he could find was that they had been following Changbin the whole time. That thought made him worry. He turned around, scanning his surrounding and searched for any movements that could be defined as suspicious, but there was nothing. 

Changbin raised a brow. “What are you doing?”  

“Nothing, don’t worry” Felix replied quickly. Maybe it was better to let the topic drop since there was no point in trying to figure it out. A sudden started to surrounder the two males and it made Changbin shiver.  

Felix smirked and locked eyes with Changbin as he remembered something funny. “Do I have to offer you my jacket again? What’s with you and wearing thin clothes every time I see you?”. Instead of waiting for Changbin’s reply, he decided to answer his own question. “Ah…You must like my jacket. That’s why you keep on doing this whenever you see me” He added with a teasing tone. 

It was funny because as soon as Felix finished his sentence, Changbin went beet red. “W-what!?” He spluttered embarrassedly, taking an offensive stance. “That’s not true!” He quickly added after regaining his posture. 

“Mhm” Felix mused. He always succeeded in getting Changbin all flustered. At least his plan worked. He managed to take the other’s mind off from the whole mess that had happened previously. 

“Listen, you brat. I never asked you to offer your jacket to me nor did I shiver because of you. I just didn’t check the weather forecast today!”. Changbin tried to defend, voice waver and eyes fiery.  

Changbin was cute and adorable, Felix admitted truthfully to himself. Changbin is how he called it the epitome of a tsundere* university student. Hence why it makes the teasing even more pleasurable. He actually liked the other’s presence and was grateful to Woojin for using the bet to become closer to the two males. 

He locked eyes with Changbin, eyes soft before his lips curved into a smirk. He had a few other things in mind but couldn’t comply to them as another figure was walking up them. It was someone Felix desperately wanted to avoid for today. Said male was storming in his direction, gaze locked with his and lips curved downwards. Felix turned back to Changbin, wishing that Hyunjin would disappear, but that certain wish got quickly casted aside when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. 

He gave Hyunjin the best smile he could muster, before grinning. “Hey there, I’ve been waiting for you”. He slowly, but carefully tried to remove Hyunjin’s grip from his shoulder, but the other tightened it. 

“You bitch! Because of you I look like a darn mess!” He shouted out in frustration, before adding. “Well…a hot mess, but that doesn’t matter” 

Changbin was watching the two intently and wondered why the other was mad at Felix. Said person had a sly smile on his face and held his hands out in a relenting gesture. 

“Alright alright, I’m sorry!” He apologized, voice a bit monotone. He hoped that it would do the trick, but it was the opposite. Hyunjin was fuming now.  

“Okay okay! I’m really sorry. I wanted to wake you but..” He didn’t know how he would get himself out of this situation. Hyunjin had a tight grip on him, making it impossible to make an escape. He rolled his eyes sideways and glanced at a confused Changbin. A sudden idea popping up in his mind. 

 “Actually…I saw Changbin and wanted to talk to him a bit, without you” He lied, hearing a loud ‘don’t involve me!’ from mentioned male. 

Now realizing that there was another presence standing next to him, Hyunjin jerked his head sideways, a surprised expression surfacing and replacing the fuming one. “Changbin!” He exclaimed, a sudden smile portraying his cheeks.  

Felix scoffed. What a pushover. Changbin returned the smile. “Hey Hyunjin” He greeted back  

“How are you?” Hyunjin asked, annoying Felix even more. Was he invisible? 

“Hi to you too Hyunjin” Felix rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t deserve a ‘hi’” He answered timidly, before reverting his attention back to Changbin. Felix watched Changbin eying Hyunjin’s every move, much aware of the things the male could do. 

Felix knew for a fact knew that Hyunjin’s the most handsome male in school. People who don’t agree are either jealous or salty. Being tall and handsome had a lot of advantages but brought along quite a few disadvantages too. Standing next to someone with such a face and height can make one wet their pants, figuratively. Well, looking at Changbin. He doubted he really cared. 

“So, wanna grab a drink?” Hyunjin suggested and Felix pleaded hopefully that the other would decline the offer. He fidgeted around and took a breath of the clean air surrounding them. 

To his luck, Changbin shook his head. “I’m waiting for someone to pick me up” He said, then noticed that Hyunjin’s face fell. “Let’s grab a drink another time? I promise” He quickly added. 

“Yeah sure. Of course. Why not. Felix wants to go too. Thanks for the invitation.” Felix added sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Hyunjin who pretended not to care. 

“You can come too” Changbin added and Felix couldn’t help but grin when Hyunjin clicked his tongue.  

You’re not gonna win this bro. 

Hyunjin was leaning against the wall now. His lips curving upwards with force. He nodded timidly and drew his lips into a thin line. He was disappointed, that was certain.  

An awkward silence followed. The wind fluting through the cracks of the tree branches was the only sound surrounding the three males. Hyunjin stared at his watch and tugged Felix’s arm. “Let’s go, Minho just sent me a message. He prepared some food for us” 

Felix closed his eyes and sighed. “I can’t” He opened one eyelid and locked eyes with Changbin, a small smile forming on his face that didn’t go by unnoticed. 

“Y-you can go. I’ll wait for my friend” Changbin tried to reassure the other, shaking his hands vigorously. There was no point in making  their friend wait just because of him. But… _why was he stuttering!?_

Felix smiled softly. He simple removed Hyunjin’s fingers from his shoulder and crossed his arms. “Not until your friend arrives” He declared. There was no way he was going to let Changbin wait for his friend all alone. What if another accident might occur? 

Definitely not on his watch. 

Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow. “Did something happen?” 

Both males shook their heads simultaneously, which seemed really weird. Felix was avoiding eye contact and Changbin had turned around to look in the other direction, pretending to be mesmerized by the view which only contained a school building and a few trees. Hyunjin decided to ask no further and dropped the topic.  

As the wind became chiller, Changbin tried to convince the two to go home, but Felix had made it clear that he wasn’t going anywhere. He sighed and put his bag down, knotting his arms over each other to protect his stomach from the wind. Might as well just wait with some company. 

However, it was only ten minutes before a car stopped in front of them and the window rolled down, revealing a certain Australian male showing off his kangaroo like characteristics. “Your knight in shining armor has arrived!” With one hand stretching out of the window, he shouted. 

‘ _He is so extra_ ’ The three males thought in unison. 

He scrunched his nose and made the sunglasses fall down to his nose and raised a brow. “Oh! Felixie and Hyunjinnie! My cutie pies!” He exclaimed dramatically, trying to wipe his fake tears away. “You three. Give Papa Chan a hug!” He tried to open the car door and he would’ve succeeded if it were not for the three males who were pushing the door in the opposite direction. 

“Awh come on!” He whined childishly, lips forming a pout. 

“No way!” 

Chan removed his arm from the window rest and moved it inside, glaring at the three. “After all I did for you three, this is what I get? As if I’m nothing anymore. Injustice I tell you! Injustice!. I deserve better treatment..” He rattled on before getting interrupted by Changbin who opened the back door. 

“You’ll get a well-deserved hug from me later. Now stop whining you kid” He put his leg inside and turned around, facing the other two males who were standing awkwardly on the pavement. 

Felix nodded and motioned for Changbin to enter the car. The latter did as he was told and bid them goodbye before closing the car door. 

“Bye bye!” Chan greeted cheerfully and sped off. Nothing indicating their presence but the black exhaust gas from the car. 

 Felix felt a sense of relief washing over him. Going home was no problem now and he was sure Minho would understand if he explained the situation properly. After all, Minho was a very understanding and kind person everyone needs in their life. 

Felix and Hyunjin were walking side by side in silence. Or more like, Hyunjin was the one who went quiet and Felix didn’t feel like ruining this very rare moment of the calm and collected guy next to him. However, he wasn’t prepared for the question that soon followed which broke the silence. 

“Why was Changbin getting into Chan’s car? Or more like, why did Chan seem so close with him?” Hyunjin frowned, fingers at the tip of his chin.  

Crap. 

Felix hadn’t thought about that. He wasn’t sure whether playing dumb would be his safe card to pull or telling Hyunjin the truth would be. In the past, Hyunjin caused a whole uproar in their apartment when he found out that Felix lied about eating Hyunjin’s cake piece. It was such a small lie and he could hardly imagine what Hyunjin would do if he finds out that he tried to come up with a logical lie in this case. No matter how much he wants to see Hyunjin suffer, he himself didn’t want to experience the same thing. 

And thus, he decided to go for the truth. Better to suffer a bit now than to regret it later on. Hyunjin is for a fact someone who shows no mercy. Be it his friends or family, it doesn’t matter. He turned around and said. “He’s friends with Changbin, you dimwit” Now facing Hyunjin, he mockingly raised his brow. 

Said male stared at him in disbelief, his lips slightly parted and his head cocked to one side. His face showing different kind of expressions before the confused one stationed itself on his doll-like face. “Wha…Friends? What do you mean?” 

If it were not for the knuckles that turned yellow on Hyunjin’s fists, Felix would’ve found it adorable. A sensitive guy is how Felix would describe his model like friend. “Yeah friends. Since a long time, I guess” He answered casually, hands in pocket. 

“What?!...And you knew about it and didn’t tell me?! ” And this is exactly what Felix meant about his friend being sensitive.  

Felix sighed and rubbed his temples, gently massaging it. He already expected the outburst, but it wasn’t much of a help against the upcoming throbbing headache. 

 “Yes, I knew! You idiot” He stared at the shocked face that formed on his friend’s face, before continuing. “I recently found out, geez, so don’t lash it out on me”.  

It was funny how Hyunjin’s surprised expression turned into a more relieved one. Hyunjin was so easy to read, but there’s no way that Felix was ever going to tell him that.  

“What? How? I mean, the bet?! And Chan!? Did he lie to us? Oh my god wha-“ 

“Woah chill! You make it sound like a murder just took place”. Astonished, he held his hands flat out in front of him. To say that that Hyunjin wasn’t ‘extra’ was such an understatement. 

“Of course, I would be!?” 

“No, not at all” Felix shook his head. 

“Are you serious right now?! I have the right to be mad at Chan for keeping things away from me!”. Hyunjin yelled in annoyance, ignoring the weird stares from the others who passed by. 

Heated discussions like these happened often between the two males. Usually it’s either Woojin or Minho who stops them before it starts escalating, but this time there was no extra person present. Just Felix and Hyunjin. Out of the two, one had to play the role of the mature adult, otherwise it would never end. However, both males were persistent and stubborn, neither wanted to give up first. 

“Shut up! Nothing gives you any right for that! You’re not his mother!”. Felix yelled back, his deep voice going quite a few octaves higher. 

A sigh escaped through the crack of Hyunjin’s lips before they left the school ground. And Felix knew that it would be in his best favor to explain the whole situation now. Even funnier is how he also became a major suspect in Hyunjin’s eyes. 

“Geez, I don’t even know what kind of explanation you want” He eyed his friend irritated. Hyunjin was about to retort back, but Felix hushed him. “Chan is friends with Changbin and Jisung. Close friends, and why are you acting like he committed a sin? Last time you were all friendly with Jisung. Should I also count that as an act of betrayal?” 

“But tha-!” 

“Don’t use the bet as an excuse. Changbin was your bet, not Jisung”. Seeing his friend’s conflicted expression was enough for Felix to know that he had the upper hand here. He mocked an eyebrow. “See, now I don’t want to hear you whine anymore” 

“But…” 

“What did I say? Or should I tell Minho that you didn’t like the food he prepared for you this morning?...Maybe I should add that you threw away the remaining pieces..”. Felix smirked, knowing that he could blackmail Hyunjin with this tiny piece of information he obtained from Woojin. 

“Oh my god! Anything but that!” Hyunjin whaled in distress. Note, that if Minho finds out Hyunjin can say bye to a lot of things. A clean house, his ps4, free food. Albeit the fact that he is the son of the CEO, Minho holds such power that he can take things away from Hyunjin. 

“So, don’t think of whining anymore” Felix warned.  

Hyunjin huffed in disappointment. “I won’t” He promised Felix with a defeated sigh. Better be safe than sorry.  

Slowly, the sun began to settle down and Felix raised his head to look at the clear blue sky. Living life was never peaceful and his heart clenched at the thought that something dreadful might happen soon. The letters his friends kept receiving are just mere warnings, but Changbin’s was slightly different. Going by today’s incident, these people show no mercy and even resort to violence when necessary.  

He slowly turned his head sideways, sending Hyunjin a warm and comforting smile, in which the other raised a confused brow at.  

Let’s just hope all is going to end well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys, A pretty late update I know, but there were several things I had to deal with in real life and I was a bit less motivated to continue posting this fic. But I'm over it. I hope you liked the chapter. Expect more angsty moments from now on.
> 
> *tsundere = Being on the surface sharp and sarcastic (tsuntsun) but underneath lovestruck and fawning (deredere); characteristic of a gap between acted out actions and feelings in mind; 
> 
> PS: Leave a comment if you liked the chapter <3


	7. A simple university trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To clarify a few things.
> 
> Since the story is fiction, I decided to go with my own made up university. It has a student council and they don't study a certain major. This uni is specially for those who don't know what they want to become in the future.
> 
> Thus yeah, they be going on a trip with the whole school. The school population aint that big either. However, the uni is quite famous in the country.

It was a sunny day and Changbin found himself standing in front of a large group of students. Everyone had a stuffed backpack draped around their shoulders and most of them wore tight and comfortable sneakers. According to Chan, the principal gave them permission for the trip to be seven days. Now it was Changbin’s turn to keep everyone in check before the teachers arrived.

His friend Jisung was standing next to him, fidgeting back and worth. He was busy going through their check list.

“Is everyone present?” Changbin asked curiously. The paper had a front and back page with at least a hundred names. It was a talent how fast Jisung could find the people on the list and put a check mark next to their name. He wasn’t a vice president for nothing.

“I think so…I’m almost done. I’ve got a few students left” He answered monotonously, eyes going from the paper back to the student body.

“Alright good!” Changbin cheered happily, before another thought invaded his mind. “Where is everyone? Why are we the only two here?”

Instead of a reply -in which he already thought he wouldn’t receive- Jisung merely pointed at a certain classroom on their right side.

“I’ll go check there. You stay here and make sure no one does anything weird”. Changbin instructed. When he got no reply back he walked over to Jisung and smacked his head.

“Ouch! What was that for!?” His friend, who finally locked eyes with Changbin cried out. It must’ve hurt since Changbin didn’t really go easy on him.

“I asked you something” He simply confessed, eying his friend.

“Ugh! I heard you the first time already! He whined.

“And what did I tell you about not replying when someone is talking to you?” Changbin mocked an eyebrow, arms laying crossed over each other. He had been teaching Jisung about manners and respect since day one. However, nothing seemed to go through that thick skull of his.

Jisung was by far the closest human being to become the true definition of being extraordinary. A bright, cheerful and honest person who often does stuff Changbin and everyone else can’t attach a meaning to. But despite that, Changbin liked him. Hence, why teasing and scolding him was so much fun.

A short silence followed before Jisung sighed in defeat, arms laying loose against his sides and his head was slightly tilted and jerked in Changbin’s direction. Droopy eyes were watching Changbin before he spoke up. “If you don’t give any sort of confirmation, the other party might get the feeling they’re being ignored. Also, it’s plain rude and uhm...rude..”

“You said ‘rude’ twice”

“I know! Don’t point it out!” Jisung whined in frustration.

Jisung’s face was beet red from embarrassment and Changbin actually liked that side of his friend. “Whatever you say” He mused, before instructing the same thing to Jisung again. This time he got a reply back. Guess Jisung feared another smack on the head.

He quickly made his way to the classroom and had to unlock the door with his keys, which was rather weird. “What…what the hell is this?” Opening the door seemed impossible. Someone was pushing from the other side. “Yah! Open the door!” He yelled out; voice annoyed.

There was no time to be dealing with some childish brats. The bus was going to leave in ten minutes and even the teachers were late. Dealing with annoying kids was not on Changbin’s to do list. “I swear…” He cursed in annoyance, but before he could finish his sentence, the door opened with a loud shriek; the wooden door scraping against the laminated floor. The sound was deafening to Changbin’s ears.

“Surprise!” A cheerful male emerged from the dark, holding a bag of Changbin’s favorite late-night snacks.

“W-what-?!” Of all things, he didn’t expect Jeongin to make an appearance. On top of that, with snacks he desperate wanted to devour at the moment.

“Hi hyung! I’ve bought your favorite snacks!” Cheerfully, he handed the bag over to Changbin.

“W-wha-!?”

Seeing the snacks in front of him gave him the urge to vacuum everything in one go. And he dared himself to do it if it were not for Seungmin who cutely waltzed out of the dark room with Chan following behind him.  “We also bought some other necessities for our trip!”

Seungmin then shoved his hand in the bag and pulled out an umbrella. “You know, in case it’s going to rain”

“We gotta keep ourselves dry!” Chan singsong together with Seungmin.

Changbin stared surprised at the three members of the student council. Did he mention that he had no time for children? No? Because this is exactly what he was talking about. Maybe he was the grumpy person, but theoretically speaking, who the hell brings an umbrella in the middle of this warm weather?

He was thinking of scolding them, but instead he shook his head. “…Thank you” He held the bag of snacks tightly against his body. Maybe this was the reason why he decided not to scold them, but the smirk Chan was giving him away gave him second thoughts.

“Okay so, is everyone here?” Chan suddenly asked, his smirk replaced by a neutral expression.

Changbin shrugged his shoulders. “Jisung is going through the checklist now. He might be done in a few seconds. Wait never mind. He is done” Changbin rattled on, staring at the said male who was strutting towards them.

“Hey Changbin! We done! Teachers are also here and instructing everyone to get in the bus!” Jisung yelled, waving his hand. After he handed in his check list, the students gathered and made their way to the bus. A lot of students came, even though the trip wasn’t mandatory. Probably because the school rarely takes initiative to plan something nice for everyone. The teachers went through the checklist excitedly, a fond smile appearing on their faces. They must’ve been exhausted with all the tests they had to review the past few weeks.

“Oh, hi Chan! Oh, my Seungminnie and Jeonginnie are also here” With jumpy steps, Jisung walked over and pulled the three males in a tight hug, deliberately ignoring Changbin. Payback for what he did.

“Pfft… _childish_ ”. Changbin scoffed, not that he really cared. It was just his heart that clenched when Jisung decide to stick out his tongue.

“Look at me, I’m Changbin, Mr. grumpy looking”.

“W-what! I am not-“

“This is the first time I agree with someone fully” A snicker could be heard from the sides and all four males quickly turned around. Felix had a smug grin plastered across his face as he stared mockingly at the president.

“Y...You-!”

“Hi guys!” Minho greeted, popping from behind Felix, cutting of Changbin “Guess who are also going!” The question received many different expressions. For once, Jeongin and Seungmin raised a brow, not familiar with the males. Chan looking relatively content while Changbin and Jisung were looking terrified.

“W-what do you mean!? You guys aren’t on the checklist”. Surprised, Jisung went over to the teachers to check the list again. The names of the two males were not registered. Dumbfounded, he walked back. “You guys really aren’t!”

Seemingly not surprised, Felix merely shrugged his shoulders. “Of course, we aren’t. We’re accompanying Hyunjin”. He stated as a matter of fact. He caught a glimpse of Changbin’s shocked expression and couldn’t help but smirk slightly.

“ _Hyunjin_?” Jisung raised a brow.

“Yes _Hwang Hyunjin_. Son of the school’s one and only principal”

Mouths flopped open and everyone was quick to close it. The terrified looks Jeongin and Seungmin gave away couldn’t help but raise a small suspicion in Chan’s eyes. There was no reason to be shocked of such a trivial fact. For now, he decided to ignore it.

“You should’ve registered though!” Jisung tried to argue back to no avail. The presence of the blonde Australian male was enough for him to feel inferior. He looked up and found himself staring at two brown orbs. A blush suddenly creeping up as Minho smiled.

“Yeah, I can’t accept it!” Changbin butted in. He was going to back up his friend. There was no need for these males to join them on the trip. He wasn’t keen on having another heart flip when he was in the presence of the other. Avoiding Felix’s gaze was challenging enough as it is.

“I assume Hyunjin is not taking the bus?” Chan asked, ignoring Jisung and Changbin’s cry of protest.

Minho shook his head, smiling as he recalled something. “He overslept. Woojin went back to pick him up”

“What a dumbass” Felix added, hands in pocket.

One would think that Hyunjin would be quite the perfect son. But in fact, he goes against every law of being perfect. He is always late, doesn’t study, never cleans and most of all steals Felix’s food. Felix’s face crunched up in disgust as he was reminded of his friend.

Hyunjin also has his good traits , but those would never pop up in Felix’s mind. The foul personality had such a dominant presence.

“Uhm…I hope I’m not interrupting, but it seems like we haven’t introduced ourselves to each other” Seungmin mumbled, walking shyly over to the two as he held out his hand for a shake. “I’m Seungmin by the way”

“And I’m Jeongin!” The younger one yelled, standing behind Seungmin.

The cute smile was enough for Minho to melt. Felix sighed, taking a step back. It was obvious what was going to happen. In a swift Minho suddenly cooed and attacked the two youngsters, pulling them in a motherly hug.

“I’m so sorry! I was so happy to see Jisung and Bin that I forgot to introduce myself” Shaking the bodies back and worth, The others at the side couldn’t help but laugh.

“I-t’s okay” Seungmin managed to say.

“I’m Minho and the blondie next to me is Felix. We’re usually with Woojin and Hyunjin. You’ll meet them later”

As they chatted on, Changbin checked his watch. The time indicating that it was time to leave. The remaining students entered the bus and the teachers were waiting for them. One had a sour expression as he glared at their group.

He was about to notify the others, but Chan beat him to it. “We gotta go! The teacher looks pissed”. He pushed them all to the front as they hurried their way in the bus.

Chan was first to sit and Seungmin quickly joined him, not wanting to sit alone or with the two males he just met today. Chan quickly draped an arm around the other and engulfed him into a tight hug. “You’re sitting next to me!” He wailed in happiness.

A chuckle escaped Seungmin’s mouth and he couldn’t help but smile fondly at his friend. Chan had been taking care of him since their first meeting and he was forever grateful for that.

As they both let go and settled themselves in their seat, something caught Seungmin’s eyes. His very own president had a very displeased, or even a terrified look on his face.

“What do you mean Jisung is sitting next to you!? Changbin yelled furiously, he tried to wriggle Jisung free out of Minho’s hold to no avail. The other had his arms draped around Jisung’s waist.

Other students were staring at the scene in amusement. Seeing Changbin lose his cool like that was very rare. Some students were thinking of filming him, but then they got reminded of the last time Changbin was pissed. They quickly put their phones back after the terrifying memory entered their mind.

“Yes, he is! Let me sit next to him. Is it that bad to get acquainted with each other?”. Minho stuck out his tongue and Changbin could swear that the male was actually a devil in disguise.

“Uhm…I Don-“ Jisung whose heart was beating ten times faster tried to bring his input but got cut off by Minho.

“Ssh let me take care of this” He quickly whispered next to his ear, sending a shiver down Jisung’s spine.

“You’re making your own friend sitting all alone now!”

“He can take care of himself” Minho replied; a smug grin smeared across his cheeks.

Changbin grimaced. He had to do something and quick. He quickly checked his surroundings and found Jeongin a few meters away at the back. “Jeonginnie, let me sit next to you!”

He sincerely hoped his friend would accept the request, but he got let in disdain when the other shook his head. “I’m sorry, I promised to sit next to Guanlin”. He apologized, pointing at a Chinese boy. Probably his classmate, Changbin sighed.

“Why don’t you sit next to Felix?” Minho inquired, wriggling his eyebrow to annoy the other even more.

“I…” He couldn’t think of a perfect comeback to decline the offer. He desperately was trying to avoid Felix, hence fate decided to be a bitch and tried to punish Changbin a bit more.

“Yeah?”

“…”

“Changbin?”

“Alright. I will sit next to him” He huffed  in defeat. He turned around and almost fell flat face on the ground when the bus started its engine and drove away from the school grounds.

“You’re so funny” Chan laughed from behind.

Changbin quickly sent a glare that immediately shut the other, not wanting to cause a scene. However, Chan couldn’t hold back his laughter as a few snickers escaped his lips.

With a sigh, he placed himself next to Felix and tightened his seatbelt. Their thighs were touching and Changbin wasn’t sure what to make out of the situation. Felix had his ear plugged and head facing the window. A faint sound coming from his side and Changbin leaned in a bit.

“What the hell are you doing?” Said male asked, pulling his earplugs out.

_Exactly. What am I doing?_

He quickly reverted to his seat and scraped his head, face looking at the front. “I was trying to pick up what you were listening to”. He admitted sheepishly.

“And how come? I don’t see why since you were deliberately trying to avoid me the whole time?” The question was asked rather abruptly. He was right. _Oh, so_ right. He was avoiding Felix.

“I wasn’t avoiding you”  He lied, knowing that it wouldn’t work, but he tried anyways.

“Says the one who didn’t want to sit next to me and yelled from across the bus for Jeongin to sit next you”

Changbin’s expression went sour for a bit.

“See? I’m totally right.” With a smug grin he locked eyes with Changbin, an eyebrow raised when the other’s face turned red.

Felix managed to get the latter embarrassed. Changbin shrunk back in his seat. He wasn’t trying to avoid Felix on purpose, it just happened. “I’m sorry” He apologized.

Offending Felix wasn’t his intention. Heck, the Australian male even saved him from an almost happened death, waited with him until Chan arrived with his car. Let’s not forget the jacket he lent him and that time when he stopped Hyunjin.

These were the things that troubled his heart and as much he tried to deny it, he knew what it was trying to tell him. But he was _scared._ Scared to take a step. Scared of the possible negative outcome. Scared that it’s going to become more than just a small interest.

So, he chose to ignore it, but was deemed impossible when he found himself daydreaming about the other. As if the daydreams weren’t enough, he began to stare whenever the latter was present. _Why?_  Simple.

Felix was interesting.

He is someone who isn’t willing to open himself to anyone easily. Like Changbin once mentioned, Felix had an imaginary wall build in front of his heart and the president felt the urge to break through it.

_Did he want to become best friends?_

Certainly not, he just wanted to figure the other out and if by chance they happened to become friends, so be it. But Changbin knew better than to be cautious. Knowing himself, his interest would expand into something more terrifying. It would be beyond his power to deal with. So, he chose to use the method “avoiding”, but so far, he failed miserably.

“I get that you’re having some troubling thoughts inside your head, but I don’t think it’s the right time to do that. You look stupid” Felix suddenly said.

Changbin perked his head up and blinked. His mouth flopped open as the realization hit him  that he was sitting in a bus, next to _Felix._

“I-I’m sorry” He muttered sheepishly, mouth forming a pout.

“This is the second time you’re apologizing. Might telling me what you were thinking about?”

_You._

“Uhm…Nothing” He badly wanted to scream that one word but forced himself not to. The firm and composed Changbin long gone with the wind.

“Your business, but care to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me today?” Felix asked once again, turning his body around as to lean against the bus window.

Changbin felt guilty for pushing Felix away like that, just when they established a form of acceptance towards each other. Thinking twice, it was better to find out why he was so interested in the other, rather than cutting him off completely. Heck, he even promised Jisung to become friends with him.

“Sorry about that…I didn’t know how to face you…” Surprised at his own use of words, he slowly faced the other way.

“What? We were fine until today. I didn’t see any discomfort in your eyes yesterday. Rather than that, you were eager to find out who attacked you. Together. With. Me.” He said in between bricks. This made Changbin even more embarrassed as he felt Felix’s eyes piercing through his back.

“Uh…”

Felix quirked an eyebrow. “Is it because of me?

“Yes, no! I mean… _ugh_ ”

“So, you like me?”

Bewildered at the sudden statement, Changbin turned around, staring at Felix with a dumbfounded expression. “How the hell did it escalate from a slight interest towards liking _you_ in a matter of seconds!?”

Having no time to progress what he just confessed, Felix smirked. “Mhm…so I’m interesting” Humming, he rested his hand on his chin, obviously entertained by the situation.

_This guy’s enjoying my misery!_

Instead of coating his companion with a full course reply, he puffed out both his cheeks. A sudden weird idea wafted in his mind. Contemplating, he decided to do it anyways. He took a deep breath and pushed away the uninvited feeling in his gut that was telling him to stop.

“Of course, you’re interesting…” With a crooked smile, he leaned in a bit closer to the other. “Because-“

“Just kiss him already” Jisung suddenly interjected as he stared at his friend judgingly. Minho was giggling at the side when Changbin’s face turned beet red.

“Wha-?!”

“Dude, you were basically _in_ his face”

“I wasn’t-“ He tried to reason but got interrupted by his seat mate.

“Even if he tried, I wouldn’t let him. No thank you” Felix admitted shamefully, his sides curving up into what seemed like a smirk.

“As if I would want to kiss you!”

“You sure?” He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“Deadly sure”

Felix shrugged and dropped the topic, not wanting to embarrass the president even further.

Changbin glared at Jisung and slid his finger across his neck. “You’re so dead” He mouthed to the other.

His friend only raised his shoulders and laughed it off with a friendly smile. Minho was laughing as well.

Changbin turned back and leaned against the soft seat. Luckily, Chan was asleep. Otherwise he would’ve had to deal with a loud kangaroo as well. Even so, because of his loud best friend, Felix dropped the topic and plugged his ears to resume what he was doing.

_Did Jisung do that on purpose?_ Changbin slightly turned his head around. Jisung was making weird faces that seemed to get a laugh out of Minho. Changbin shook his head.

“ _No way. He’s an idiot”_ He thought. There was fat chance that Jisung would come up with such a master plan. Heck, he can’t even tie his shoes perfectly. He sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. Slowly his consciousness started fading away and within a few minutes he fell in a deep slumber, enjoying his time in dreamland.

The bus ride was going to take a while. After a good twenty minutes, half of the people in the bus were falling asleep. Minho closed his eyes and rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder, a smile portraying his cheeks before he traveled off to dreamland also.

It wasn’t long before all chatter died down. Only the sound of a zipper could be heard. An unidentified person slid a piece of paper through the zip of Jeongin’s bag. Felix who was still awake seemed to notice the suspicious behavior. However, he couldn’t identify the person as his face was covered by a black pet. The initial J. was branded on it. The same initial he found of the piece of paper with Changbin yesterday.

He made a note to himself to notify the others later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it <3 I really wonder who you readers think might the 'mysterious person' be~


	8. Night in the forest pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….it's starting uwu   
> Enjoy!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it <3

It was 3pm and everyone had arrived at the inn in the middle of the mountains. A breeze was seeping through everyone’s thick layers of clothing to chill their skin. The temperature was yet below zero, but there was a slight indication that snow was going to befall upon them soon. All the students gathered in one place when the teachers called out to them.

“Okay everyone listen” One of the teachers announced dryly, holding a piece of paper in the air. “I’m going to assign you to your room now. If you dare to complain, I’ll make sure you’ll be sent home by foot”.

Everyone gulped, knowing that this teacher wasn’t one to joke around. As the student population slowly decreased as they were being called by the teacher and being assigned to their own rooms, Jisung suspiciously eyed the remaining students.

He glanced at Jeongin and nudged his shoulder. “Hey, what if Changbin gets paired up with Hyunjin?”. He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

“What do you mean? What did Hyunjin do?” The other asked confusedly, not comprehending why his friend was whispering.

“Um..” Realizing what he asked was a mistake, he quickly dropped the topic. “Never mind Jeonginnie” He ruffled his hair and hoped that the youngster would let it go.

“And he probably isn’t even here”. Jeongin interjected, smiling at the other as his teeth decorated by blue braces showed.

Jisung nodded. He was right, but he knew the other would come in his own private car. He had no well thought opinion of the wealthy male. Getting fed by a silver spoon had caused him to belittle others; hinting at their first encounter. The apology from last time seemed fake also. He hoped that none of his friends would be paired up with him. Or at least, not alone.

“Jisung!”

Jisung suddenly jerked his head upwards as the teacher called out his name. His heart suddenly beating a thousand times faster as he waited for the teacher to announce the other student’s name. Low-key, he forgot that he was also part of this trip.

“You’ll be paired up with Lee Minho and Bang Chan. Take your belongings with you to room 230.” The teacher announced and held out the key in front of the males to take. Chan was quick to retrieve it.

Jisung sighed in relief, glad that he got assigned to a three-person room. Being with Minho wasn’t going to be nerve wrecking since his childhood friend Chan with whom he had a thousand sleepovers with was going to be there also.

“Jisung, we’re in the same room.” Minho smiled warmly as he walked up to the latter. With happy steps he waltzed next to said male, singsong-ing about this happy turn of event.

“Y-yeah” He replied in a stutter, earning a chuckle from Changbin who eyed him with a smirk. He couldn’t help but stutter when his newly made friend showed him that adorable smile. Fortunately in his favor, Changbin’s smirk washed off his face really quick when the teacher announced his name.

“Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Felix. Grab your belongings and get over here”

“W-what?!”

Felix whistled loudly, a smirk portraying his cheeks. “Interesting” He mused. Something was bound to happen with those three sharing one room.

“Take that Bin! This is what you get for mocking me” Although Jisung felt a bit guilty for his friend but knowing that Felix was going to be there calmed his nerves. He was sure that Hyunjin wouldn’t try anything funny with Felix present.

“Shut up…” Changbin fumed, his knuckles turning white. Felix went off to retrieve the key. Changbin on the other hand, wafted his way to Seungmin. With silent steps, he reached the other. “Do you mind switching rooms with me?” He pleadingly asked, eyes droopy and he couldn’t help himself from trying his best.

However, the other had to decline telling him that he likes his roommates and doesn’t want to switch rooms. Seungmin was content to be sharing a room with his recently made friend Jeongin. They had shared a few conversations together and it seemed they have a lot in common, which was rather comforting for the dandy boy.

As he was about to plead once more, he got called out by Felix, who had his hoodie draped around his head; covering half of his face. “Are you coming or what?” He yelled from across the place, standing at the front door. Changbin cursed when the other sent him a smirk, aware that the younger one was teasing him.

“Take care bro” Jisung patted his shoulder  giving it a light squeeze before letting go. Watching his friend’s slouched shoulders disappearing behind the front door made him chuckle darkly. Luck is never on his side.

The other students were slowly entering the building. Jisung was last to enter, breathing in the cold air one more time. He sighed loudly and fished a piece of paper out of his pocket, scrunching it in his hand. “It can never be peaceful here” He hissed in annoyance.

He contemplated about throwing the piece away, but decided against it, it may come in handy in the future.

\- - - - - - - - At the inn - - - - - - - - -

“You can’t be fucking serious”

“This is hilarious, actually” Felix couldn’t help but chuckle at their misfortune.

“No, it isn’t!”

“So which side is yours?”

“Shut the fuck up”

Changbin let out a frustrated groan, dropping his backpack on the ground and settled himself onto one of the beds. The room he was going to stay in wasn’t all that bad. They had their own bathroom, space to walk around, a smart television and to his surprise a houseroom service.

Hearing these things made him excited to be in the room even thought he had to share it with two others. However, little did the teachers leave one fact out. A major fact to be precise. This supposedly high inn room consisted of a one two-person bed and a single one, which automatically meant that two had to share a bed together.

Little did Changbin try to claim the single bed, but Felix wasn’t keen on agreeing so fast. Apparently he hates to sleep next to Hyunjin, seemingly that the male is too tall and moves around a lot.

“So, what now?” He tried to ask even though he already knew the answer.

“We’ll be doing it fairly by drawing lots”

The two males turned around when they heard a familiar voice answering Changbin’s question. Hyunjin was leaning against the door, wearing all black with a tint of white somewhere in between. His bag was slouched over his shoulder and with a smile he closed the door behind him.

Changbin made a note to himself that he would do everything to make sure he’s getting the single bed. Sleeping next to Hyunjin was no option, since the trust in him hasn’t been proved yet and sleeping next to Felix would probably be bad for his own heart.

“I guess there’s no other choice” He replied to Hyunjin in utter defeat. He knew about the male’s arrival thanks to Minho. However, it took him by surprise when he found out they were going to be roommates. He figured the teachers would decide on the roommates based on friendship, but somehow it seemed like an introduction camp.

“Let’s get over it real quick” Felix suggested, standing up to grab three straws. He broke one in half and went out to call Minho to hold the straws in his hand.

Within a few minutes Minho stood in the middle of the room, holding out the three straws for the males to take.

“Alright! Felix you go first!”.

As instructed Felix grabbed the first straw, pulling it out of Minho’s grip as it revealed to be a broken one.

“Oh” Minho chirped teasingly.

“Ugh” With defeated steps he grabbed his belongings and put it on the left side of the two-person bed. He quickly lay down, waiting for his soon to be bedmate to join him.

“It’s going to be alright” Minho inquired, trying to comfort his sad friend.

“I can’t believe this; Felix doesn’t want to share the bed with me?” Hyunjin faked a tear, but got a pillow thrown in his face as reply.

“I’d rather die than let you sleep next to me again.”

“I can just ask my father to move us to a different room, you know?”

This brightened Changbin’s mood quickly. Hyunjin’s face turning into something angel like and the short male made sure to buy him a present, but Minho was fast to interject. “No can do, I already talked to you father. You’ll be treated like a normal student with no privileges here.”

“Too bad, would’ve been better for me” Felix grumbled and turned around, his face meeting the pillow as he hugged it tightly against himself.

“So, you don’t mind Changbin next to you?” Hyunjin raised a brow mockingly.

Said male’s eyes widened at the mention of his name. “W-what!?”

Looking at the circumstances, there was a high chance of him being paired up with Felix. The thought alone terrified him. Felix on the other hand looked pretty unaffected by what his friend said. “Everything is better than you”

‘ _Not for me!’_ Changbin thought in panic, distress replacing his surprised expression.

Minho turned around and put one straw in each hand, before facing the three males again. He instructed for Changbin and Hyunjin to take one at the same time. Hyunjin gave Changbin the privilege to choose first. The said male gulped in anticipation as he pulled the left straw out of Minho’s hand. With his eyes closed he prayed to whatever was out there.

Time seemed to have stopped. No one made a sound and Changbin was left wondering at the choice he made. With an uncertain expression he slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes landed on the straw he couldn’t help but turn beet red.

“Aww he is embarrassed” Minho cooed.

No words could leave his mouth. It seemed as if someone sewed it shut. He  glanced at Felix who seemed unfazed by the result of the draw. Hyunjin seemed disappointed, but Changbin couldn’t pinpoint the reason why. The only one who had a right to be disappointed was Felix and himself.

“I’ll be excusing myself” Minho informed the males as he faced the door. “We have to go down and meet up in ten minutes”

As Minho left the room along with Hyunjin who decided to accompany his friend, he grabbed his stuff and placed it next to the big bed. He sighed and tried to get rid of the thought of Felix and him sharing a bed. He looked around and figured that there was place for him to sleep on the ground.

However, Felix easily figured out his plan and raised his brow at him, arms behind his head as he stationed himself perfectly on the pillow. “You’re not going to sleep on the ground, just so you know” He said in a deep voice.

Changbin blushed in embarrassment. Something was not right, and he didn’t like it a bit. He clenched the skin near his heart and hoped the fast beating would stop. Where did the calm and collected Changbin go? He couldn’t even look at the other without his face being adorned by a red tint.

“I don’t mind” He replied quickly, about to grab a blanket to spread it on the ground. His heart seemed to have stopped beating when he got forcibly pulled by his arm and thrown on the bed, next to Felix.

“Like I said, this is where you’re going to sleep” He said again, but this time it sounded like a warning.

To say that he didn’t feel like dying was an understatement. His mouth left wide open because of the shock and no words could be muttered out. His arm was still held tightly in Felix’ grip and it took all Changbin’s willpower to simply turn his head around to face the main suspect of his unusual behavior.

“Hey..” Felix started after the short silence, making sure that Changbin’s eyes were on him. “Do you like me?” He asked suddenly.

Changbin suddenly widened his eyes. _Like? Did he just hear that right?_ Was it like? Changbin was sure it was just a slight interest of the mysterious male, but somehow the question took him by surprise, and it had made his heart skip several beats.

There was no time to form a well thought reply when the door burst open and an overly excited Jisung waltzed into the room. “Binnie! We got work to d-“. He cut himself off when he found his best friend laying on the bed next to Felix who was holding him? “Woah-! Did I interrupt something?”

“No, you didn’t!” Changbin quickly interjected embarrassedly, a crimson red adorning his cheeks. He pulled himself out of Felix’s grip and rolled out of the bed, fixing his clothes in process.

“That certainly looked like something though” Jisung was definitely not keen of dropping the topic as he eyed the two suspects suspiciously.

“We were just trying out the bed, to see whether it’s comfy enough to sleep in.” He tried to reason with his best, who gave him the ‘ _please, don’t embarrass yourself any further’_

“Oh really?” Jisung raised a brow at that in which Changbin nodded hastily.

“So, mind telling me why there is a couple bed here?” Jisung asked perplexed, suddenly noticing the big bed in the room.

Felix shrugged his shoulders. “No idea, it was there when we arrived”

“And who is sleeping on this bed?” Jisung asked curiously, his voice a few octaves lower than before.

There was no need to fish for an answer when Jisung noticed that his friend has gone red again. A smirk followed its way up to his face and he couldn’t help but wanting to tease the other.

“Changbinnie” He singsonged evilly, taking small steps to said male.

“Shut up, you already know” He replied fumingly.

Jisung grinned from ear to ear. He stopped in his steps, fully aware that the teasing had to stop. Unless he was craving for some beating, then all it took him was just taking one step further.

“Didn’t you say your friend had some work to do?” Felix suddenly asked, pulling himself into a sitting position. Scarily enough, Changbin felt like the Australian male was covering him and switched from topic on purpose. Even this kind gesture knelled his heart.

“Oh right! Changbin, listen up. We gotta help out the teachers.” With hasty steps, he pulled his friend towards the front door. “And Felix, in five minutes we’ll be expecting you in the lobby”

Before Changbin could mutter a silent protest of resistance, there was something or let’s say Jisung  who was pulling his arm with such force that it started to hurt. As the door closed behind him, he felt a sigh of relief finding its way outside. “You just saved me there” He wheezed.

Jisung smiled warmheartedly. The exact same expression on his face that portrayed his pride as a best friend.

“What do you think I am?” He smirked teasingly.

“A dog”

“W-what…!?”

Changbin shrugged. There was no need to boost his pride. “I guess you’re a reliable friend for once”

“Well…this reliable friend saved your sorry blushing -hey look at me, I’m Changbin and I’m in love - ass!”

He couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. “W-what did you say, you squirrel faced monkey!?”

“Just admit that you like him!” Jisung yelled out furiously, quickly covering his mouth when he saw the surprised, yet terrified expression on his friend’s face.

“…what?” He whispered quietly, unable to let his voice out. He was scared that his voice would give something away and make Jisung believe that what he actually asked is true.

Duh.

Jisung’s gaze softened, waiting for Changbin to return back to normal before continuing. “Dude, I’ve known you since I was in my diapers and honestly this is first time I’ve seen you act like a lovestruck high school girl who wants senpai to notice him”.

Changbin was taken aback, his knuckles turning white. Did he really act like that?. It didn’t take long before his fist loosened up.

Wait …

Did Jisung ever mention he was talking about Felix?

“Who are you talking about now?” He warily asked.

“Chan, shit Sherlock”

The older heaved a relieved sigh. Who ever knew that his best friend was this stupid?

The goofy expression somehow ticked Jisung off. His eyebrows scrunched up together as he punched his friend lightly. “Of course I’m talking about Felix, you dumbstruck idiot!” He yelled out in frustration.

“Don’t yell his name so loudly!” The chances were high that someone could hear them yelling and Changbin was in no mood to explain the misunderstanding.

The situation got himself even more pissed since Jisung was wriggling his eyebrows teasingly, probably thinking he won this discussion. Certainly not in the mood to deal with his squirrel-like friend, he simply shoved the topic aside and started asking about their tasks.

Jisung sighed and decided against teasing him any further. He at least was aware of his limits. As they kept on walking through the corridors, towards their destination, Jisung decided to enlighten Changbin about their job. According to him is the student council responsible for all the activities that will take place in this area. Jisung suggested to start by playing a courage test at midnight somewhere in the forest near the inn they’re currently residing in. Changbin was quick to agree.

“Are you going to do it too?” Changbin was sure he heard a bit of hesitancy in his voice.

He couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Don’t worry. I won’t force you into going with me” He couldn’t hold in his smile, seeing his friend’s face light up quickly after the words left his mouth.

“But I can’t let you go alone though!”

“Why not?” Changbin raised a brow confusedly.

“Because you’re a scaredy cat”

“I’m not” He quickly defended. “I just don’t feel like participating and I certainly don’t want you clinging onto me”

Said male stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. “It’s scary okay” He admitted truthfully.

Changbin just shrugged in response. Being scared was probably the last thing he would be, especially since he knows that it’s just the teacher who are trying to scare them. At least for him, there was nothing fun about walking in a forest in the middle of the night. Getting some sleep was endearing to the ears. On second thought, he doubts he could sleep peacefully with Felix next to him. He would be way too conscious of the breathing body next to him.

As time went by, Jisung and Changbin did their work fast and diligently just before it was time to gather at the lobby. The teachers instructed everyone to follow the planning they set up for the trip. They went by Jisung’s suggestion, which meant that the first activity was the walk in the forest.

After fifteen minutes, everyone resumed on what they were doing, seemingly everyone got free time until midnight. Many took this opportunity to get some sleep, knowing that it would be impossible later on.

Changbin and Jisung went to the lobby to discuss a few things with Chan, Jeongin and Seungmin who joined them. They talked about their upcoming tasks, but everything was better than being in a room with Felix and Hyunjin. Jisung was also behaving like a normal human being for once.

“Changbin” Jisung started. “Don’t misunderstand, but I don’t want you to do the challenge of courage on your own”

Changbin jerked his head, confusing clearly visible on his face as Jisung jumped from topic to another. “Why not?”. Truthfully, he wanted to do it alone, rather than having a block clinging onto him.

Jisung seemed to search for the right words to say, scraping his head. “It’s not safe” He quietly said.

“Are you serious?” He asked with a dumbfounded expression, forcing himself to laugh at the stupid remark. “Honestly, I think you need more protection than I do”

Chan held back a chuckle at that. “I guess he is right on that Jisungie”

“No…not like that ugh..” He muttered in defeat. Changbin pondered why Jisung was insisting on making him go with someone. Lately, everyone seemed to be treating him like a princess. He glanced at Jisung who was about to give up, but Jeongin suddenly spoke up.

“What about drawing lots? In order to get an even number, we can let the other guys from before join in. "Jeongin suggested, winking at Jisung which made the other smile in agreement.

Seungmin jerked his head sideways. “The other guys?”

“I think he means Minho and his friends” Chan answered, turning to face Jeongin who was nodding.

Changbin was about to protest, but then realization hit him. “That still makes it not an even number”. He explained. Adding them to the game wasn’t necessary at all.

The young male smirked. “I already decided to go with Guanlin” He eyed his friend with a dark smile, obvious what the other was trying to pull. At least he could cover his sneaky deeds by using his innocent and young face. No one would or could ever suspect him anyways.

“Ugh well, whatever”. Changbin relented in defeat, head leaning against the soft couch. From the corner of his eye he could observe the silhouette of his friend who was doing some kind of victory dance. He really couldn’t decipher why Jisung is set on making him go with someone, but he decided to ask him in private later. He sighed and looked at the time. He still had two hours before midnight. Changbin decided to close his eyes for a short time, because sleep is highly appreciated at the moment.

He couldn’t care less what the others were doing. He would see them in two hours anyways.

* * *

* ************In the forest**************

**_(I decided to put two chapters in the same document)_ **

* * *

 

“Can you maybe get the fuck off me?!”

“N-no! Something might happen if I let go!”

“And you expect me to protect you!?

“Yes!”

“Fuck off!”

“No! Changbin please!”

“Don’t be such a baby, Jisung”

“I am going to die…oh my god! Did you hear that!?”

“That is a fucking squirrel!”

“C-Changbin, don’t let go of me”

Seungmin couldn’t help himself but to chuckle after hearing Jisung’s loud cries in the distance. “They sure are loud” He smiled at his companion.

“I didn’t know Jisung was this scared” Minho replied with a fond smile. “He makes it less scary with all the sounds he’s making”

Both males were currently walking in the dark, with nothing but a flashlight lighting up their surroundings. Both seemed not scared and were glad to be paired up with one another, otherwise they would’ve been stuck with someone like Jisung.

“Do you think Chan and Felix are going to be alright?” Minho suddenly asked, scrunching his eyes in hope to see more in the darkness.

“Mhm…what do you mean exactly?”

“Chan is a crybaby and I doubt Felix has much patience to be dealing with him” Minho chuckled, recalling the event that took place before the game started.

Flashback

“ _No no no! I don’t accept this. No!” Changbin’s loud yells of protest was echo-ing through the corridors of the inn. Many students stared in his direction, wondering what the commotion was all about._

_If one may ever wonder where the calm and collected Changbin went? Simple, he’s gone. He already overstepped his own boundaries and couldn’t hold himself in because of all the idiots surrounding his daily life._

_“What’s wrong?” Seungmin asked. Changbin was trashing around and stomping his feet. It seemed that being paired up with Jisung triggered the shorter male._

_“I refuse to be paired up with Jisung. God no! Anything but that”_

_Jisung started to pout right after the words left Changbin’s mouth. He knew he was bad, but this was more than he expected. “You make it sound like I’m some kind of molester”_

_“You sort of are” Changbin glared at his friend. “You cling onto me without my permission”. Quickly, he put his hands over his body in a hiding manner to exaggerate the situation. Jisung only frowned more at that._

_“Isn’t that cute?” Minho grinned cheerfully._

_“W-what?” The sudden statement caught him by surprise, causing Jisung to turn beet red and hid his face by turning around._

_“He is anything but cute” Changbin scoffed in reply, a shiver going through his body as he recalled last year’s incident when Chan, Jisung and he himself went to the amusement park. Jisung pulled out Changbin’s pants when someone covered in ink decided to scare him in the haunted house. He remembered clearly how the girl ran away when it was them who were supposed to run away in fear._

_“Hey, at least he’s better than Chan” Woojin admitted, earning a soft push from said male._

_Changbin just shrugged his shoulders. Actually, he isn’t bothered by Chan at all. He doesn’t cling like a koala like Jisung. Instead, he clings like a high school girl. However, he didn’t expect the whistles coming out of Woojin and Minho’s mouths after saying that._

_“Is someone having a crush?” Woojin teased, winking at the two males._

_Chan raised a brow, but soon it was replaced by a goofy smirk. “Changbinnie” He wailed cutely, butt slightly in the air as he moved it back and forth. Felix could only scrunch his face in disgust, seeing the older male put up an act like that._

_Knowing how this was going to end, Jisung started to complain and covered his ears, shouting all kinds of “No! Not again!”, but instead he was met by an eerie silence._

_Changbin literally froze on spot, his hands tightened in a fist. He contemplated whether to follow the act or put a stop to it. Usually he would’ve done it right away, but this time others were present. He eyed the group of males quickly and when his eyes landed on Felix, he couldn’t help himself but turn his face around completely._

_“Oh my! Are you ignoring Channie?” Minho faked a tear, comforting a crying Chan who was going along with the act._

_“I can’t believe he did this to me” Chan cried in between sobs. Changbin had to admit that Chan’s acting skills were getting better and that he almost fooled him if it were not for Hyunjin who was laughing his heart out._

_He noticed that his actions were immature and weird lately and that was all because of Felix and Jisung’s big mouth. With determination in his eyes, he dropped the ‘cool guy’ act and put both of his hands on each side of his cheek. His lower lip pushed to the front to form a pout and like Chan he tilted his butt a bit upwards, in the perfect position for the perfect butt wiggle._

_“Of course, Channie, you are the only one I’ve set my eyes on” He said in a cute but seductive tone. He couldn’t help but smirk in triumph when he heard Jisung cry in agony. Felix was staring at him with a raised brow, but he quickly decided to ignore it._

_“Oh my” Hyunjin whistled, amused by Changbin’s sudden change of character._

_“But…I can’t my love” Chan started, falling dramatically on the ground with one arm raised in the air pointing at Changbin. “I’m not the one thou shall be doing the challenge of courage with”_

_With a defeated and depressed sigh, he pulled a card out of the glass, opening it before pushing it in front of him. “Because I’ll be going with Lee Felix” He announced with his eyes closed, making it even more dramatic by lying down._

_“Are you fucking serious?” Felix grimaced as he ripped the paper out Chan’s hand. He couldn’t help but curse after seeing his name._

_“Aren’t you happy to be with me?” With even more dramatic sounds, he started whaling._

_The other guys couldn’t help but laugh at Felix’s misery, fully aware that Chan is quite a handful also._

_“No.” Felix replied quickly._

_“What, why?”_

_“Stop, don’t cling onto me!_

_“Hehe, get used to it, Felixie”_

_“Ugh!”_

End flashback

A laugh escaped through the opening between Seungmin’s lips. “I remember, Felix looked so do-” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he stumbled and almost fell on the ground if it were not for Minho who grabbed him on time.

“Oh my…watch out” Minho said in a worried tone, helping Seungmin back up. His eyes widened in fear when the flashlight shone on Seungmin’s ripped shoe. There was blood and a knife on the ground.

“Oh my god! Are you alright!?” He quickly knelt down and told Seungmin to take off his shoe.

“Ouch” He flinched slightly when the cold air met his open wound.

Minho took off his bag pack and rummaged through it, finding a pack of tissues. He pressed the tissue lightly around the wound. “I think we need to go back”. He suggested.

Seungmin nodded. “B-but what is a knife doing here?” He turned around to stare at the weapon again and noticed a folded piece of paper. He leaned backwards to grab it.

“What is that?” Mino asked worriedly, scanning his surroundings in suspicion quickly.

After fumbling to open the paper, Seungmin’s eyes widened in fear. “T-this…we can’t go back!”

It scared Minho how much fear the other showed in his eyes. As far as he knows is Seungmin a calm and collected guy. Seeing him like this sent shivers down his spine. “W-what’s wrong?”

Instead of a message, Minho was met with a picture of Changbin. A big red cross drawn over his face. ‘ _Die’_   was written on it. Minho was shaking, scared to death. He grabbed his phone and dialed Chan quickly.

_“M-minho, is that you? I’m scared. Felix is a meanie!”_

There was no time to chitchat with his friend. “C-Chan…Changbin is in danger!” He yelled out in between shaky teeth. He could hear a loud ‘what!?” from the other line.

_“W-what do you mean? This isn’t funny!”_

_“_ No, I’m serious! Someone is out there to kill him!”

_“What?!”_

This time it was a deeper voice. Minho assumed it was Felix who was listening also.

_“W-wait Felix! Where are you going!?”_

“C-Chan? Is everything alright?

_“He left to god knows where! Probably Changbin, ugh!”_

_“_ What do I do? Seungmin is hurt”. He briefly looked at the male sitting next to him. The wound was still open and said male was in pain.

Chan went silent for a second, probably too much going on for him right now. “Y-you go back with Seungmin and report this to the teachers. I’ll go find Felix and the rest”

As soon as Minho nodded, they hung up. He grabbed Seungmin and used his body for the other to lean on. It was a bit difficult walking like that, but he tried to make the best out of it.

But Seungmin was making it harder by resisting. “W-we can’t!”. Slowly, but carefully he tried to wriggle himself free, but Minho wasn’t keen on letting go and thus tightened his grip around Seungmin’s arms.

“We have to! You’re injured” However, he knew that by only saying that wouldn’t convince the other in not going. It pained him to consult from the harsh way, but seemingly there is no other choice he gripped Seungmin tightly. “You will only slow us down”

This had made Seungmin gone quiet and the ceasing of resistance followed. With a remorseful expression, he cursed softly.

A pang of guilt hit him right in the chest, but without another word Minho resumed his wal to the inn.

 


End file.
